The Turn
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: Part 2 of 3. The Joker asks something out of the line of Harley, and now she ends up in the Wayne Manor living with Bruce. Bruce is looking for Harley's secret, but will he find it? Does he really want to know or does he want to keep being fooled by her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Day Two-Hundred Thirty-Three**_

"Why can't you see it, Harley?" Poison Ivy shouted with utter rage. "The Joker DOESN'T love you! He shoved you out of the window so that you could DIE! He wants to get rid of you!"

"Stop it, Red! Can't you see that I love him? I LOVE him, and I can't ever leave him."

"Yes you can! Just say, 'No. I'm not going to go back to you this time!' Why can't you tell him that?"

"I just told you, Red. I love him and he needs me, and I need him."

"Harley, you don't need a psychopath like him! He'll just leave you so that you can be sent to Arkham or he'll leave you to die! He can't be trusted!"

"You don't know my puddin' like I do! You don't see his good heart the way I do."

"GOOD HEART?" Poison Ivy had enough of Harley's complete stupidity. "Fine...fine then. Go. Go ahead and go back to him. But don't you dare come running to me if he leaves you to die again! Don't expect me to be there to take care of you!"

"Fine! I won't!" Harley stuck her tongue out at Poison Ivy and left with her belongings. She saw the Joker in the police car he stole with a smirk on his face.

"Good to see you again, kid," he smirked. Harvey gasped with joy and skipped all the way into the cop car. She gave the Joker a forceful kiss on his lips because the Joker always hated being kissed by Harley. The Joker pushed Harley away from his face and started to drive away maniacally.

"So where we goin' this time, puddin'?" Harley asked stretching her feet out.

"WE? No, no, no, Harls. I am going to drop YOU off at the Wayne Manor."

"The Wayne Manor? But...but why?"

"I've got a crazy plan this time, Harls, and it's gonna work! You're gonna win the heart of the Batman. You're gonna make him trust you."

"No! No no no!" Harley shouted with anger and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "I don't wanna leave you!"

"Harls, don't you wanna make your puddin' happy?" Harley looked at the Joker and she sighed.

"I...I do but...not this way...I just want to love you only, puddin'."

"No one said you gotta fall in love with the Bats."

"That's true..." Harley was just uneasy of the idea. She didn't want to seduce another man when she was so in love with the Joker. She just felt unfaithful. Besides, she despised Batman and shuddered at the thought of trying to seduce him. "And what do I do after I get him to trust me?"

"Then we RIP his heart out!" The Joker laughed maniacally. Harley gave a little awkward chuckle.

"But what if he doesn't trust me ever? Why would he? He would never trust a villain like me."

"Which is why you put up an innocent act! Make him believe that you're a changed woman, distant from your dark past of villainry. Make him believe it. Make him love you. Got that?"

"Y-yeah...I-I guess..."

"Good. Now get going!" The Joker pushed Harley out of the cop car along with her belongings. He immediately drove off and Harley was torn between two worlds. She didn't want to seduce Batman, but she wanted to so that her puddin' could be happy.

_I stood there right in front of the gates of the Wayne Manor. Boy, that place was the biggest house I ever saw in my entire life. It looked so royal compared to the little warehouse I lived in with my puddin'. But this guy wasn't going to get a piece of me just because he has a fine house._

Harley cleared her throat and pressed on the buzzer. "Wayne Residence. Who is it?" Alfred's voice spoke through the voice box.

"I-It's...Harley Quinn..." There was a long silence. Harley sighed, knowing that Alfred and Bruce Wayne were talking about whether they should let the villainess in. "H-Hello?"

"Why are you here?" Bruce Wayne spoke through the box.

"I...I came here because I left the Joker." Another long silence soared through. Harley sighed and whistled to her favorite song, _You Are My Sunshine. _Just then, she jumped when she saw the gates opening for her. Harley peeked through and saw Bruce Wayne and Alfred coming out of the manor. Bruce Wayne was in his usual business attire, and Harley growled to herself thinking that this man was putting on a dumb facade.

Harley picked up her light belongings and stepped into the courtyard of the Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne looked at her approaching and he was very cautious. "What do you want, Harley?" he asked roughly.

"I...heh heh...ya see, Bats...I mean...Bruce..."

"Mr. Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne," Harley growled correcting herself, "my puddin', I mean, the stupid idiot threw me out of the house, ya see? He says, 'Harley, don't you ever come back here! Go out and die!'" She glanced at Bruce to see his reaction, and he obviously wasn't buying any of it. "And then...I-I went to go to Red but she kicked me out, too! She says to me, 'I already gave you a chance and you screwed it up, Harls! Get outta here!' And I had nowhere else to go but here...please, B-Man-"

"DON'T!" Bruce shouted. He glanced around and composed himself assertively saying, "Don't...call me that here."

"S-Sorry...but will ya take me in, huh? Give a changed girl some help, huh?"

"Changed girl?" he scoffed.

"Yeah! Don't believe it? Well, ya better believe it! Harley Quinn is leaving her past behind her. I swear, too, Bruce! I swear, I swear, I swear! Ya believe me, dontcha Alfred?" Bruce looked at Alfred and Alfred just stood there, trying not to show what he believed. "C'mon, show a girl some sympathy. I got nowhere to go with no money! Please!" Bruce grabbed Harley by the arm and dragged her out of his grounds. "Oh, c'mon, Bruce! Please, I swear I changed. Give a girl some-"

Bruce threw Harley out of his grounds and shut the gates on her. He walked away and Harley was shouting for him to help her. Bruce just went back into his manor with Alfred. Harley suddenly broke down because her anxiety was kicking in. She didn't want to go back to the Joker empty-handed. She didn't want to get beaten up to the point of death by him again. She was too afraid. She wanted to live to see another day, so she knew she couldn't ever go back to the Joker until she finished what she was sent to do.

She couldn't go back to Poison Ivy because she lost her last chance. Harley really had nowhere to go to with absolutely no money either.

"Look at her, Master Wayne," Alfred said looking out the window. "She really has nowhere to go to."

"Alfred, we're talking about Harley Quinn here. We can't ever trust her. She's obsessed with the Joker, and he probably sent her here to toy with me. He probably sent her here so that she could trick me into one of her lies."

"Even if that were true, Master Wayne, look at the poor girl out there in the cold all alone. You could at least let her stay over for the night and send her away with some money the next morning."

"Alfred, I can't let her in here. She's HARLEY QUINN. She's the Joker's little minion. I can't. Not ever."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day Two-Hundred Thirty-Four**_

Bruce Wayne woke up early in the morning to run his usual morning jog. As he was plugging in his earphones, he stopped when he saw Harley sleeping on his wooden bench in his courtyard. Bruce's temper rose and he walked towards her. She was using her pajama shirt as a blanket, and she was shriveled up in fetal position on his wooden bench. Bruce kicked the bench. "Wake up," he ordered. Harley groaned quietly, shriveling up more from the cold morning. "Wake up, Harley. Get out of here before I call the cops on you." He kicked the bench harder, but Harley didn't budge. "If you're not up by the time I-"

"Ah, shut it, B-Man. I'm sick, I'm tired, and I'm cold," she said nasally. Bruce was losing his patience with this villainess and he grabbed her belongings. He threw it out onto the street and he went back in to grab Harley by her arm. He dragged her out of his courtyard and literally threw her onto the streets. He didn't feel bad at all that he did this to her because she was nothing to him. He had absolutely no emotional connection with Harley Quinn.

Bruce shut his gates and started his morning jog. When he ran around the neighborhood, he jogged back to his manor. He saw that at least Harley wasn't sleeping on the streets. He entered through the gates and his anger flamed even higher when he saw Harley sleeping on his bench again with her belongings right by her side. He stormed her way and shouted, "WAKE UP, HARLEY!" Harley didn't wake up from her fetal position. "GET UP, HARLEY!"

Bruce reached down to grab Harley but he touched her cold skin. He jerked back and was shocked that it was so cold. He touched her forehead lightly and it was burning up like an oven. Bruce sighed and carried Harley in his arms bridal style, taking her into his manor. "Is she alright, sir?" Alfred asked as Bruce carried Harley into the living room.

"She's alright. She just has a fever. Alfred, can you get me a bowl of water and a towel?"

"Of course, sir." Alfred left to get a bowl of water and a towel while Bruce watched Harley moan and groan in pain and sickness. It was the first time he ever saw Harley act human-like, the first time he ever saw her wincing in pain.

"Do you want to go to the hospital, Harley?"

"No," she whined like a helpless puppy. Alfred came in with the bowl of water and towel. He set it next to the table where Bruce was standing. Alfred left the room and Bruce gave a loud sigh. He went on his knees and damped the towel in the water. He squeezed the extra water out and dabbed it on Harley's face gently. "Puddin'?" she asked weakly. Bruce was silent, still looking at Harley. "Puddin', I'm achin'. Help me..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day Two-Hundred Thirty-Five<strong>_

Harley groaned as she felt her entire body aching. Every move she made while lying down made her wince in pain. She fluttered her eyes open and it was very bright in the room. All the curtains were opened so that the sun could shine through. "Awake, Miss Quinn?" She gasped from fright and looked to see Alfred there with a tray of breakfast. "I thought you'd might like some buttered toast with eggs and bacon in the morning. Do you like coffee, too, Miss Quinn?"

"W-where am I?"

"Why, you're in the manor, of course. When Master Wayne saw that you were terribly sick, he brought you in and took care of you."

"Took care of me? Really? Ugh, and I thought it was my puddin'. Hmph!" Alfred just smiled lightly and Harley heard someone approaching. She quickly pretended that she was still asleep and Alfred just smiled.

"Is she still sleeping, Alfred?" Bruce asking buttoning his cuffs.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Master Wayne. Heavy sleeper, isn't she?"

"Harley, wake up," Bruce said approaching Harley still lying on the sofa pretending to sleep. "You need to wake up to take your medicine, Harley." Harley just replied with a groan. "Do you still have a fever?" Harley groaned again. Bruce clenched his teeth, losing his patience with her. He kneeled down and put his hand on Harley's forehead. "Well, looks like you don't have a fever anymore."

"Oh? I...I guess I'm okay then," Harley said with a cough, pretending to be sick.

"Look, I gotta go to Wayne Enterprises and I need you to leave."

"Leave? But...but why? I'm still sick!" Harley ranted off without a cough and sounding perfectly okay. "I mean...cough cough. I'm still sick, you know."

"You don't really sound sick to me, so I'm asking you nicely right now to leave."

"But...I'm so hungry, too..." Just at that moment, Harley's stomach growled so loudly Alfred thought there was a bear on the loose in the manor. Alfred tried his very best not to laugh, knowing it would be an inappropriate moment to burst into laughter. Bruce looked at Harley and shook his head. He continued to button up his shirt.

"So tell me, Harley, you're now technically a homeless bum, aren't you?" Bruce asked in a condescending tone.

"What'd you just say?" Harley asked offended that this fool was calling her a homeless bum.

"I mean, you were the one who was sleeping on my bench uninvited."

"You coulda just let me in the house in the beginning! Then I wouldn't have gotten sick. So you know what? This is all your fault, B-Man!"

"Here. Take this and go," Bruce said handing Harley an envelope.

"What's this?" Harley opened it and she saw a thousand dollars in there cash.

"You said you changed over a new leaf. Rent an apartment, get a job, and start a new life then. Good luck, Harley."

"I don't need your filthy money," Harley shouted and ripped the thousand dollars in half. She threw it in Bruce's face and grabbed her belongings angrily, cursing Bruce loudly. Just as she passed Alfred, she grabbed the french toast and stuffed it all into her mouth, still fuming. She stormed out of the manor and Alfred and Bruce stood there, speechless.

"Shouldn't you go after her, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I'm already late as it is, Alfred. See you later." Bruce hopped into his ferrari and immediately drove away. As he was about to leave his quiet neighborhood, he spotted Harley sitting on a bench waiting for the bus. He parked at a side street and watched a bus approaching Harley, but she didn't take it. He watched the bus drive away and Harley was still sitting on the bench with her luggage by her side. Bruce's patience with Harley was wearing very thin, and he drove to her.

He parked right next to her and rolled down his window. "What do you think you're doing, Harley?"

"I don't wanna talk to you. Hmph!" Harley turned her face the other way like a child. Bruce's head was starting to hurt trying to deal with Harley, and he sighed. Last night, he was up all night with Alfred talking about Harley Quinn. Bruce didn't trust Harley and he wanted her to be kicked out immediately, but Alfred was the one who saw a good change in Harley. He told Bruce that he believed in Harley and that she really wanted to change.

Bruce thought about it for a long time. Did Harley really get over the Joker completely? Did she really want to stat over a new leaf? It just didn't make any sense at all. Harley Quinn living without the Joker? It didn't match up with Bruce. He was still very suspicious, but he believed in Alfred, too. Alfred was like his mentor, and Bruce actually wanted to believe that Harley wanted to change as well. He wanted to believe that Harley finally came to her sane senses, realizing that the Joker was nothing but a psychotic bastard to her. Maybe the fall from the roof really got to Harley. "Get in the car," Bruce ordered.

"No! Are you crazy? Ya think I'm gonna go anywhere with YOU?"

"Get in the car, Harley! I'll make you a deal!" Harley wanted to refuse again but her puddin's face was imbedded in her mind. She imagined the Joker smiling at her and finally kissing her, whispering to Harley that she was a good girl and that she did a good job. She even imagined the Joker finally laying in bed with her, all because she managed to seduce Bruce Wayne and to make him vulnerable. Harley got excited at the thought of the Joker being so happy with her, and she knew what she had to do.

Harley immediately got into Bruce's ferrari and he drove away back towards his manor. "So what's the deal, B-Man?"

"I'll let you stay at my manor as long as you help Alfred around my manor."

"What? That's it? Just help the butler around the house?"

"Yes, it's as simple as that."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day Two-Hundred Thirty-Five_** (continued)

"So all you have to do is help Alfred around the house," Bruce continued. "I need breakfast at 8 in the morning-"

"8? But you didn't even leave work until 11 today!" Harley protested.

"And?"

"Then that means I gotta wake up at 7!"

"And?" Harley was quiet. She looked at Alfred and he gave her a small smile. "I expect this manor to be cleaned daily. That means laundry every day, cleaning the windows every day, vacuuming every day, you get the picture. Also, privacy is very important in my house. Two people who have absolutely no common interests living under the same roof is going to get uncomfortable-"

"I agree!"

"So when I'm around, you are not allowed out of your room unless I call for you," Bruce finished.

"What? But...but that's ridiculous!" Harley protested again even louder.

"You can either do as I say or live on the streets. Oh, and you are not allowed to call me anything but Mr. Wayne, got it Harley?" Harley glared at Bruce and she was heating up angrily.

_Mr. Wayne finally left to Wayne Enterprises and I was stuck in the manor with Alfred. He was telling me about all the chores he had to do in the house and I felt bad that one guy had to clean up the entire manor by himself. I actually wanted to be of help to the guy since he was the only one who was nice to me. It was a long day, cleaning up the manor. But I survived through my first day of being a servant to Bruce Wayne, that ugly, arrogant, psychotic playboy millionaire._

Harley woke up at 4 in the morning, thirsty as hell. She groaned and went downstairs like a zombie. Just when she was about to walk into the kitchen, she heard a light snoring. She looked around and saw Bruce sleeping on the sofa. He had a fresh cut on his arm but he was just sleeping without even cleaning up his cut. "Hey, B-Man - I mean, Mistah Wayne. Mistah Wayne, wake up," Harley whispered.

"Dad...no..." he muttered quietly in his sleep. He was squirming around, trying to fight his nightmare about the night of his parents' death. "No...run...mom...dad...run..."

"Hey, Mistah Wayne-" Just then, Bruce snapped awake and his instinct reflexes kicked in immediately. He grabbed Harley by the arm and he pinned her down on the sofa. He had his arm raised in a fist as if he were about to punch her. Harley yelped like a puppy and covered her face with her hands in instinct reflex. This very moment reminded her of herself and her puddin' when he would go on his crazy rampages. He would throw Harley around like a ragged doll, trying to tear her apart limb from limb.

Bruce felt Harley shaking underneath his body, and he realized just what he was doing. He could hear her quick-paced breathing below him, and he felt his sweat dripping down his forehead. Bruce quickly got off of Harley and she scooted as far away from him as she could. "What are you doing down here, Harley? I said you're not allowed out," Bruce said breathlessly.

"I was thirsty," Harley replied quietly. "Had a nightmare?" Bruce didn't answer and went upstairs to his room. She heard him close his door rather loudly and she grunted. Before Harley got up to get her glass of water, she looked at her wrist. She still felt it throbbing from pain. Bruce held onto her wrist too tightly that it reminded her of the Joker. She touched her wrist and still felt the warmth of Bruce's hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Two-Hundred Thirty-Nine<em>**

_I was starting to get used to cleaning up the manor. Alfred and I would always switch chores every other day, which kept it from being boring. And when Alfred and I had free time, he would teach me a few of his recipes, which were all favorites of the Wayne's._

"Voila! Bon apetite, mon ami," Harley smiled. She set down the dish of spaghetti she made for Alfred. He tasted it and Harley looked at his poker face. "Well? Is it good or not, A-Man?" Alfred reached out for the glass of wine and chugged it all down. Harley sighed. "Still not good, huh?"

"It's getting a bit better," he smiled nicely.

"Gosh, A-Man, you never give up on me, huh?" He gave her a small smile and took her to the kitchen to work on what she might've done wrong in her recipe. Just then, Bruce came back from "work" and he came into the kitchen.

"Why does it smell like something's burning, Alfred?" he asked. Right when he saw Harley in the kitchen he said, "Oh. Now I see why."

"Hey!" Harley shouted at him.

"Alfred, I'm going to host a party tomorrow night," Bruce spoke ignoring Harley completely, "and I need the usual. Champagne, finger food, you know."

"Of course, Master Wayne."

"Ooh, can I attend the party, too? I've always wanted to attend one o' your parties, Mistah Wayne. Please, can I attend?"

"Of course not. You are going to be staying in your room, Harley."

"Wha? In my room when you're gonna have Gotham's richest people in your ballroom? Ah, c'mon, Mistah Wayne. I promise I'll work extra hard tomorrow! Please, please, please!"

"I said no, Harley. Now, Alfred, the governor is going to come and the-" Harvey stormed out of the kitchen angrily and Bruce continued talking to Alfred, but Alfred put his hand up stopping Bruce.

"Master Wayne, the poor girl did nothing but clean ever since she got here. Maybe you should let her attend this party of yours."

"Alfred, she'll cause trouble. She'll spill something out accidentally and the last thing I need is for anyone else to know who I am."

"Oh, but Master Wayne," Alfred spoke, "she's becoming restless being captive in here."

"You think I'm keeping her captive, Alfred?" Bruce asked. He always took into consideration everything Alfred said, most of the time listening to him as well. Bruce thought that maybe Harley did need to get out of the house once in a while. It must've been hard for Harley to adjust to this new servant-like lifestyle when she used to be a villainess, doing whatever the hell she wanted. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll tell her."

Bruce went upstairs towards Harley's room and he knocked on her door. There was no answer. Bruce quickly wondered if Harley was even in her room. What if she was in a completely different room and found out where the Bat Cave was? He couldn't ever have that happen, and he immediately opened Harley's room without another knock. She wasn't in her bed or anywhere, but he heard the sound of the bathtub being filled with water.

Bruce walked quietly to the bathroom and he stood as still as a statue. He saw Harley sitting at the edge of the marble bath tub, completely naked. His mouth dropped ever so slightly. Harley had her back to Bruce and didn't turn around as if she didn't realize Bruce was standing away, staring at her. Bruce stared at her beautiful baby-soft skin. Her back was beautifully arched as if she were sculpted by God himself. In the back of Bruce's mind, he wanted to go up to Harley and touch her. He wanted to feel how soft her skin would be against his rough hands. Bruce gulped and continued staring at Harley with his mouth barely open.

Harley raised her slim arms up to her hair where her two pigtails were. She took off the rubber bands for one, and she let her medium-length blonde hair fall down. She did the same to her other pigtail, and it was the first time Bruce ever saw Harley with her hair completely down.

He watched Harley lean to the side slightly, running her fingers through the water to see if it was hot enough. He then heard a familiar tune being hummed in the bathroom by her high-pitched voice. It was _You Are My Sunshine, _a song that his mother used to always sing to him. Nostalgia burst through Bruce's body, and he nearly felt his knees giving in. He then saw Harley get onto her feet, and his eyes slightly widened at her slim yet curvy figure. Bruce stared at Harvey's beautiful body, and he had to turn away when he saw a side-view glimpse of Harley's volumptuous breasts.

Bruce immediately walked out of Harley's room and went into his. Bruce could feel himself semi-hard, and he immediately ran into his shower and took a very very hot shower. He closed his eyes trying to get Harley's beautiful body out of his memory, but he couldn't. It only made him think about it more, how he wanted to hold her and cradle her. "Mistah Wayne?" Bruce looked through his slightly transparent shower door to see Harley standing there in the doorway to his bathroom. She had a white robe around her, and she closed the bathroom door behind her. She even locked it. She approached Bruce's shower and she let the robe slip off her body gracefully.

Bruce felt his heart stopping, and he couldn't breath. Harley stepped into the shower with Bruce and his mouth was slightly agape once again, staring at Harley's beautiful body from the front view this time. Harley had one of the most beautiful bodies Bruce ever laid eyes on. She put her hand softly on Bruce's cheek, and she went on her tip-toes to give him a sweet kiss.

Bruce just stood there accepting the kiss. He didn't move his lips, he didn't close his eyes for the moment, he didn't put his hands on her or anything. He merely stood there as still as a statue. He felt Harley put her other hand on his bare chest, taking a step closer to his naked body. He ran her hands softly from h is chest to his arm hanging limply by his side. She held his hand and made him trace up her body from her flat stomach up to her breasts.

Bruce's fingers twitched ever so slightly when he felt his hand cupping around Harley's volumptuous breast. Her breast fit perfectly in his cupped hand, and Bruce felt himself getting harder. Harley stopped kissing Bruce's lips and he saw her slowly getting onto her knees. Bruce balled his hand into a fist, knowing exactly what was going to happen in just a few seconds. Bruce held his head up and his mouth slightly open, feeling his heart racing out of his chest.

Harley grabbed onto Bruce's erection with both her hands. She cradled him for a few seconds, and she could hear Bruce breathing loudly even with the shower on. She kissed his crown sweetly and seductively wrapped her tongue around his big wood. Bruce hadn't been touched this way in so long. He couldn't even last remember he slept with a woman.

Bruce felt Harley's mouth taking him in, but he was too big and Harley couldn't take in as much of him. She swirled her tongue all around his wood all the while pumping him. Within 10 minutes of their fellatio, Bruce gave in and spurt out his hot seed into Harley's mouth. Bruce felt his knees weakening and he barely slid down the shower wall, breathing loudly and quickly as if he just ran a 10-mile marathon.

Harley licked Bruce completely clean, and she gave him one last kiss on his tip. She then moved back up and looked Bruce in the eyes. "Do you want me, Mistah Wayne?" she asked seductively. He looked at her face and saw a smile in the corner of her mouth. Her baby blue eyes penetrated his heart, and she had such an innocent yet seductive look to her.

"Yes," he whispered inaudibly. Harley read his lips, and she raised her left leg up as if to pin Bruce against the shower wall. Bruce held Harley's leg up against his waist by putting his hand underneath her thigh. He felt Harley holding onto his erection, and she leaned her body closer to Bruce. His eyes rolled and he took in a big gulp of air when he felt her volumptuous breasts resting on his chest.

He gave in a quick gasp when he felt his tip touching her hot core. He could feel her wetness, and he whispered, "Put it in." With one swift movement, Harley dug herself deep into Bruce's erction, and they both moaned loudly. Harley's breathing was uneven as she felt Bruce's big wood ripping her apart as if she were a virgin. Harley made Bruce get deeper into her by pushing him into her.

Bruce moaned as he felt his big wood being tightly caved in by her tight walls. His wood throbbed in Harley's tight walls, loving how tightly she was grasping onto Bruce's wood. He reached down and lifted up Harley's other leg, causing her to solely balance on Bruce's grasp. Harley wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck, supporting herself in his arms. She breathed loudly into his mouth, and he was breathing into hers. Bruce turned around while still holding up Harley, and he pinned her to the wall. Bruce then gave a thrust and Harley moaned loudly. He looked into Harley's face, seeing the pleasure pouring out of her. He gave another thrust, and another, and another, and another.

With every thrust Bruce gave, he and Harley moaned together. "Harder, Mistah Wayne. Thrust harder," she moaned into his ear. Bruce did just as so, and the sounds of the shower wall being banged echoed throughout the bathroom. Bruce kept banging into Harley, thrusting hard in and out, in and out. Bruce was about to cave in first again, and Harley knew it. Harley slightly pulled herself away, but enough to where Bruce's tip was still inside of her.

Harley then clenched her walls as tightly as she could, wanting to milk him. With her clenched walls, she dug herself back deeply into Bruce. Bruce shuddered and grunted as Harley's tight walls were surrounding his wood again. Harley moaned loudly as she kept digging herself in as deeply as she could, feeling herelf ripping even more. She continued to clench her walls, and kept moving in until she felt his hair tickling her skin. She tried to catch her breath, and Bruce choked, "Harley. I-I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come. I'm-I'm coming. I'm coming now!" Just then, Harley took in a deep breath and unclenched, then clenched, then unclenched and clenched again as fast as she could back and forth.

Bruce nearly lost his balance on his feet, feeling his cum getting milked. Bruce had never been treated this way, though he always wished that some girl would do it to him. He thought Catwoman would've done this to him since he was a seductive little monster, but never did she make such a move on him.

Bruce fell to his knees and felt his cum all over his legs being washed away by the hot waters. Bruce opened his eyes but didn't see Harley. "H-Harley?" he asked quietly. He looked around his shower but Harley was nowhere to be found. Bruce shut his eyes and shuddered. He couldn't believe he just had a fantasy about Harley Quinn, the Joker's sex toy! Bruce was disgusted at himself. He couldn't believe it. Sex with Harley Quinn? He immediately thought that it would've been intersting to see how she would be in bed since she was so flamboyant, but he couldn't. She was probably used and abused by the Joker. She was probably already torn apart and worn out by the Joker.

Bruce wiped himself clean of his cum and of the water. He dried himself and put back on his clothes, just a white tee and comfortable pants. Bruce plopped onto his bed, still disgusted that he fantasized about having kinky sex with Harley Quinn. "_Get it together Bruce,_" he said to himself over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Day Two-Hundred Fourty_**

_After I served Mistah Wayne his breakfast, he left for work. I never thought that a millionaire playboy would ever have to work, but I guess he was an exception. After washing the dishes, I went to clean the living room. And then I saw the most beautiful gown I ever saw in my entire life sitting right there on the chair as if it were waiting for me. It was a beautiful strapless dress that went down past my ankles, and I saw a pair of heels right next to the dress. I saw a small note on the dress and I picked it up. It read: This is yours for tonight. Look beautiful._

_My heart was fluttering. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Did Mistah Wayne really buy this dress for me? And these pair of heels, too? Were they really both for me? Never in my life did I ever wear such beautiful clothing ever. I always grew up on the poorer side, and even at prom I had to wear a hand-me-down from my friend's older sister._

_But now this beautiful gown was all mine to wear, and these fancy heels._

Harley put on the dress after doing all the chores with Alfred. She put on her heels too and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her pigtails weren't working for her, so she straightened her hair with straightener. She smiled at the beautiful gown. She couldn't believe how perfectly it fit her, as if it were taylored just for her body. A knock came on Harley's door and she said it was open.

Alfred came into the room and a smile lit up on his face. "You look absolutely stunning, Miss Quinn," Alfred said.

"Really? Do ya think so, A-Man?" she asked with an innocent giggle. She twirled around and Alfred gave a nod.

"Extravagant, I must say."

"What make-up should I put on, A-Man? Come here and check it out." Harley went to Alfred and tugged on his arm.

"Well, Master Wayne doesn't like it when his ladies wear too much make-up."

"Really? But all the photos of him and his women were of caked faces."

"Yes, but they are only his dates. What he really likes in a woman is a natural looking face. I think just a little bit of make-up would do for you, Miss Quinn, since you've already got such beautiful skin."

"Aw, thanks, A-Man. You're making me blush." Harley quickly applied little make-up, and she looked absolutely beautiful. She then went downstairs with Alfred to help him set up the entire party with champagne and food. As Harley was helping Alfred prepare for the party, she couldn't help but think at how excited she was.

Even though she knew her sole purpose living in the Wayne Manor was to weaken the Batman, she wanted to savor the sweetness first. She wanted to attend the luxurious parties, to sip expensive champagne, to buy all the pretty dresses she wanted. And if the Joker ever asked her what was taking so long, she could just tell her puddin' that Bruce was a hard man to crack. It could buy her maybe another 3 months at least.

_It was finally the time for Mistah Wayne's party to begin._

Harley was standing in the middle of the crowd alone, sipping her champagne. She watched everyone talking and laughing amongst themselves. There was the governor, she spotted, and the mayor. There was the council men and women. Oh, and there were the court judges as well. Oh, and there was the man who locked up her puddin' in jail. And there was the judge who sentenced Harley to 6 months of rehab in Arkham. And there was - "Hello, Miss," a man said to Harley. Harley looked and saw a regular looking man just standing there with champagne in his hands. "Don't tell me a beautiful girl like you came to Bruce's party alone."

"You must be friendly with Mistah Wayne to call him by his first name," Harley smiled. "Name's Harley Quinn."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Barry Allen." He took Harley's hand and gave it a light kiss on the back of it. She giggled lightly. The Joker never kissed her hand like this man did. Barry kept talking to Harley, trying to get to know this beautiful girl when Harley spotted a helicopter landing outside on the balcony right outside of the ballroom. Everyone stared and talked to one another, knowing that Bruce loved making an entry.

Harley scoffed, seeing Bruce Wayne walking in with his arm over a girl on each side. Harley just shook her head and continued talking with Barry, keeping her back to Bruce. As Bruce was walking to attend to all his guests, he spotted the dress that he bought for Harley. He saw Harley's medium-length hair straightened and it reminded him of yesterday when he spotted her naked about to take a bath. He gulped down his champagne and walked towards the exquisite Harley. But just then, Harley spotted Selina Kyle, Catwoman. Harley nearly dropped her drink and she knew she needed to hide. Catwoman was a sneaky person and very very cunning. She knew how to manipulate people into thinking things that weren't true. She knew because that's what she did to Poison Ivy.

"E-Excuse me, but I need to go," Harley said walking away from Barry quickly. Harley hid behind the crowd and Bruce wondered why she suddenly ran away. He went to find Harley and he held her hand. Harley gasped and turned around to see Bruce holding her hand. "Nice party, Mistah Wayne. But, uh, I need to kinda go-"

"What's the rush, Harley? You're the one who wanted to attend my party. By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. Stunning, really." Bruce kept up a small conversation with Harley, and it got her mind off of Selina Kyle. Unfortunately, Selina spotted Bruce and Harley Quinn talking together.

"Bruce? And Harley?" she said to herself. "It can't be..." Selina walked to the two, and neither of them noticed until Selina was standing in front of the two with her champagne glass at hand. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the notorious Bruce Wayne and Harley Quinn?" Harley gasped when she heard that familiar voice and creaked her head to see Selina standing in front of the two.

"H-H-Hey, Cats," Harley stuttered and laughed awkwardly. "Long time no see, ey?"

"It has been quite long. But has it been really that long for you to have fallen for Harley, Bruce?"

"Fallen?" Bruce asked with a light scoff. Bruce was about to say that Harley was just his maid, but he remembered the pain that Selina brought into his life. She made him fall for her hard, and then she ripped his heart into little pieces. It left him in such a mess that even his Batman persona was affected. Selina was the reason why he was disgusted to ever fall in love again.

Selina raised an eyebrow at Bruce and gave him a sexy smirk, the one that usually meant that she would love to sleep with him again. Bruce still felt Harley's hand in his, and he thought of a way to get back at Selina. "I haven't fallen for Harley, Selina," Bruce stated. "I'm madly in love with her."

"What?" Selina and Harley both shouted. Bruce then turned Harley so that she was facing him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on her lips. He felt Harley gasp and he heard a rush of people talking about Bruce and Harley kissing right now. He even heard a few cheers and clapping. Bruce was getting into the kiss, but he didn't want to push it with Harley.

Bruce broke the kiss and looked into Harley's baby blue eyes. Her mouth was slightly agape from the kiss and she was looking deep into his eyes. Bruce had to break of the gaze or else he would've really fallen for her. "Everyone," Bruce spoke to his guests, "everyone, I'd like to get your attention." Everyone stopped and stared at Bruce holding onto Harley's hand. "This beautiful, exquisite girl standing next to me here has brought so much joy and happiness in my life. Now, I know all of you are thinking that I play around too much. But since I've found the love of my life, I want to announce to everyone that this beautiful girl of mine and I are getting engaged!"

Everyone clapped loudly and were happy for Bruce that he found the love of his life. Harley looked at Bruce with widened eyes, and Selina had a pissed off look on her face. Bruce held Harley's hand and dragged her away from the ballroom, accepting congratulations from everyone he was passing by.

_I couldn't believe it. Did Mistah Wayne really announce to all his guests that he and I were engaged? But...but why? Why would he do such a thing? Doesn't he realize that my puddin' is still out there waiting for me? Doesn't he realize that my puddin' will hurt me once he finds out about this false rumor? He'll hurt me so bad. He'll yell at me, saying that I really fell in love with Bruce. He won't believe me when I tell him that Mistah Wayne was lying. He'll hurt me, he'll punch me, he'll probably even throw me out the window again!_

Harley was in her pajamas, which consisted of her laced underwear and a very large shirt that covered her upper thighs. She stormed to Bruce's room. She still couldn't believe what he did, even when the party ended 2 hours ago. She barged open into Bruce's room, and she saw him looking out his dark window shirtless. He turned around to see Harley there glaring at him. "What did you think you were doing? Why did you tell your guests we were getting engaged?"

"Then did you want me to tell them we were getting married?"

"NO! We're not getting engaged! You know I hate you, and you hate me!"

"Yes, I know."

"Then...then why did you say that?" Harley asked not understanding what was going in Bruce's mind.

"It won't make sense to people when they find out you live in my manor. A house maid? It only makes sense that you are my fiance."

"Why won't they believe that I'm your house maid?"

"Do you really think Selina would buy that?"

"...that's true..." Harley groaned angrily. Harley didn't know what else to say and she just looked at Bruce looking out the window. "Are you okay, Mistah Wayne?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just...you look kinda upset. But if ya say you're okay, then okay." Harley left Bruce's room and went back into her own. Bruce sighed and sat on his window-sill. He couldn't believe he lost it. He knew he shouldn't have said anything about Harley, but he knew Selina would've been suspicious about Harley. He knew Selina was a smart girl and was going to somehow make things hard for him and Harley.

"_Wait...why do I even care what happens to Harley? Bruce, don't forget that she's the Joker's pet! She'll do anything to please him, anything. She would even kill herself to make him happy. There's no way Harley and I can ever be together, ever. But I need to keep up this facade. I need to know Harley's secret. Why is she here? Why did the Joker send her here? I know he did. I know the Joker sent her here. But why? What can she do to me that could possibly help the Joker_?" Bruce put his head in his hands, trying to think of every possible plan the Joker had in bringing down the dark knight.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Day Two-Hundred Fourty-Eight_**

"Mr. Wayne, when did you and the young miss first meet?" an interviewer asked.

"Well, we first met at a masquerade," Bruce said pulling lies out of his ass. "She was wearing a beautiful gown and a mysterious mask. When I first laid my eyes on her, I knew she had to be the one. She was just so breath-taking."

"My question is for the young miss," another interviewer asked. "How did you manage to capture Bruce Wayne's heart? You probably already knew that he was a playboy and that he has captured tons of ladies' hearts in Gotham."

"Um...I don't really know," Harley said giving an awkward laugh. Some of the interviewers laughed with Harley, too.

"She's so modest, and that's what I love about her," Bruce smiled. Harley was relieved that the interview was over. Bruce and Harley hopped into his Ferrari and he started driving away back to his manor. "You could've pulled something out of that bag of lies of yours, Harley."

"What?"

"You know that this is a facade. We need to keep this up together."

"I thought you were the one that was gonna lie. You said all I had to do was sit there and look pretty."

"Yeah, but if an interviewer asks you a question you answer it or brush it off in a quiet way. You don't just reply, 'I don't really know.'"

"Well, what am I supposed to say? Jeez, go easy on me, B-Man."

"Harley! What did I tell you? I said to NEVER call me that!" Bruce shouted angrily.

"You don't have to yell at me! Jeez! Take a chill pill, B-MAN!" she said accentuating his name.

"I'm giving you one last warning, Harley. I dare you to say my name again," he growled.

"B-MAN, B-MAN, B-MAN, B-MAN, B-MAN! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, B-MAN?" Bruce screeched to a halt and he unlocked his car door.

"Get out. Get out of my car."

"What? Ya can't be serious, Bats!"

"Get out of my car NOW!"

"Fine! You big fat ugly meanie!" Harley slammed the car door shut and watched Bruce drive off. She sighed and grumbled to herself as she walked towards the Wayne Manor. She knew it was at least an hour and a half walk from now, and she decided to get some coffee. As she made her way towards the little coffee shop, she heard a whisper.

"Harley," the low voice whispered. Harley looked around and when her eyes scanned the dark alleyway, she gasped when she saw her puddin' stepping quietly out of the shadows. "Come here, Harley."

"Oh, puddin'!" Harley ran to the dark alleyway, but when she stepped into the darkness her consciousness faded into darkness as she was given a hard blow on the head.

_And I woke up back in our old warehouse together. I called out for my puddin', and there he was with his beautiful smile on his face. I felt like crying with joy seeing my pudding. It had been so long since I last saw him._

"So...you and the Bats...ENGAGED?" The Joker started laughing maniacally.

"Y-yeah, crazy story, huh?" Harley laughed nervously. "I swear, the Bats just made up that lie when Selina was there."

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I know everything that happened, sweets. So, how is the operation going?"

"Well, I mean..." Harley thought about it. "It's...hard to crack down the Bats, ya know, puddin'? But I'm trying. I really am."

"Well I can see you're trying hard because you are now engaged to the Bats." The Joker had a wench in his hands, and Harley was getting nervous.

"P-Puddin'. I...I think the Bats is getting suspicous about me. Ya know, he wonders why I'm there and he thinks you've sent me."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that you threw me out, and that Red threw me out, too. I told him I got nowhere to go but to his place. I told him I wanted to start over a new leaf, you know? Leave my past behind me, I said to him. And I think he's starting to believe it, but I still need more time, puddin'."

"More time? But Harley, all you have to do is sleep with the Bats and you'll have him in your grasp!"

"B-But you said you wanted him to love me. He's not gonna love me just because we sleep for one night. I need to get him emotionally attached, ya know?"

"Oh, Harley," the Joker said in his sarcastic tone, "can't you see that I'm worried for you? What if I give you too much time, and you fall for the Bats? I don't want my sweets to be cradles or touched by any other man besides me. And I swear, Harley, if you ever fall for the Bats I will hurt him in front of your eyes, and then I will hurt you. Understand, sweets?"

"Y-Y-Yes, puddin'. I won't ever love anyone else but you, you know that. I'm faithful to ya, puddin', and I'll never leave ya," Harley quickly said as if she were desperate to get out alive.

"Good. The Bats is waiting for you, Harls," the Joker snarled.

_And he let me go. When I left the warehouse, it was already night. I didn't know how much time I spent being unconscious from the head blow, but I needed to hurry and get to the Wayne Manor._

"Has she still not come back, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Alfred responded. Bruce breathed loudly with anger and left his manor. Bruce paced back and forth, continuously looking out at the streets. Bruce knew he was too harsh on Harley, but he didn't want to dare apologize to her. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking back and forth around the top of the stairs waiting for Harley. When his legs got tired, he sat down and his legs started shaking violently. When he got tired of sitting, he leaned his back to the wall and kept his hands in his pockets. Just when Bruce was about to sit back down on the stairs, he saw Harley walking in past the gates with her head down.

Bruce immediately ran back into the manor and quickly went up to his room. He closed his door and put his ear to it, hearing Harley greet Alfred sadly. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and she walked past his room to her room. He heard her plop onto her bed, and Bruce gave a sigh of relief. Just then, he heard Harley slam her door shut and heard her footsteps going down the stairs. "Miss Quinn?" Alfred asked.

"I can't do this anymore, Alfred. I'm sorry," Harley said and walked out of the manor. Bruce suited up as Batman and left his manor, going from rooftop to rooftop. He followed Harley all the way to a familiar place, Poison Ivy's apartment. He wondered why Harley was going back to Poison Ivy, and he put on his bat gear to help him listen to the girls' conversation.

"Harley?" Poison Ivy shouted.

"H-Hey, Red," Harley smiled. "Do ya think I can stay over for the night? I'm really hurtin' here, Red." Poison Ivy let Harley in and Harley told Poison Ivy everything. She told her about the Joker's plan and how Harley was involved. Then she told her about Bruce Wayne and his little plan, and how Harley was involved in that as well. "I don't know what to do, Red. I mean, I love my puddin' but...I need some time, ya know?"

"Time for what? To seduce a man? Please, Harley. You could seduce any man you wanted in 10 minutes. What's so special about Batman?"

"Nothing's special about him!" Harley shouted like a little child being confronted of her feelings for a crush. "It's just...I mean...ya know, I kinda wanna learn a few more recipes from Alfred so that I can cook puddin' a nice dinner."

"No, Harley. Tell me the truth. Why didn't you seduce Batman yet?"

"I..." Batman listened closely to their conversation. "I don't know, Red. I mean, at that party when Mistah Wayne kissed me I just...I..."

"No...don't tell me you've fallen for him over one little kiss!"

"It wasn't a little kiss! I mean, at first I could feel that he didn't mean the kiss. But...later, I just...I mean...Red...what am I gonna do? I love my puddin' but...but no way I can fall for Batman."

"You know how I hate the Joker. And who knows, maybe Batman will make a better lover than you think."

"Pf! Batman? My lover? I can't, I told ya, Red. I need to...I just need to seduce him and get him to fall in love with me. Then my puddin' will take care of the rest. You just watch, he will. He'll bring Batman down once and for all when I get to him." Batman shook his head, hearing enough. He knew it all along. He knew she had something up her sleeve, and he finally figured out the Joker's plan.

Batman scoffed. "_Trying to fool me? Trying to make the Batman fall in love with you so that you can rip his heart out? You got another thing coming at you, Harley, and you better buckle up for it cus it's gonna be a bumpy ride._"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Day Two-Hundred Fifty-Five_**

"Wow!" Harley shouted. She had never been out of the country, heck, even out of the city of Gotham. But now, she was in Bora Bora. "Look at how turqoise the water is!" Harley jumped up like a little girl going to Disneyland and Bruce was just walking with his hands in his pockets and his sunglasses shading his eyes. He watched Harley running around like a child, leaning down on the rail to look at the beautiful ocean.

"This way, Harley," Bruce ordered. Harley ran to Bruce's side and they hopped onto a boat. They were sitting out on the boat, feeling the wind brushing against their faces. Harley was just leaning on the rail, continuing to look at the ocean.

"Blegh! Fish!" she shouted with disgust when she saw a big whopper swimming in the ocean.

"You like the ocean but you hate fish?" Bruce asked.

"No, no. I hate fish and I hate the ocean. I just like looking at it." Bruce told the captain to stop steering the boat, and they were in the middle of the ocean far from the shore, yet close enough to where it wasn't dangerous. Bruce then took off his shirt and Harley's mouth dropped seeing Bruce's beautifully chiseled body. It was absolutely gorgeous to stare at, almost as if he were hand-sculpted from God himself.

Bruce caught Harley staring at him and she quickly closed her mouth, looking away. He dove into the ocean and Harley looked out. "I just told you I hate the ocean, and now you're gonna go swimming? What am I supposed to do here, Mistah Wayne?"

"Come swim with me," he said from the ocean.

"Were you not listening, Mistah Wayne? Jeesh!" Bruce climbed back into the boat and slicked his hair back with his fingers. Harley noticed that Bruce was walking towards her and she flinched. She immediately hopped onto her feet and walked away.

"What? You think I'm going to do something to you, Harley?"

"No, just...you better not dare to do anything. I'm warnin' ya. I'm still hot stuff at gymnastics, and I'll kick your butt!" Bruce just smirked and continued walking towards Harley seductively. Harley put her hands up in defense. "I'm warnin' ya, Mistah Wayne. Come one step closer and I'll flip you into the ocean."

"No one's here to hear your screaming, Harley," Bruce teased. Just as he took one step cloesr, Harley took a step back but slipped. She went overboard into the ocean and Bruce just scoffed. He shook his head and was about to walk away when he heard Harley shouted that she couldn't swim. Bruce immediately looked over and saw Harley splashing around everywhere trying to stay on the surface. Bruce quickly dove into the ocean and pulled up Harley who was coughing up water.

Bruce put Harley down on the boat and his bottom lip quivered. As Harley was coughing, her volumptuous breasts were jumping up and down underneath her bikini. And over her bikini, Harley was wearing a transparent white buttoned up shirt with just her bikini bottom. "Harley? Harley, are you okay?"

"You jerk!" Harley shouted as she coughed out water. "I could've died!"

_Mistah Wayne took me back to where we were staying, and it was like a little hut built in the waters. It was absolutely beautiful, and it nearly got my mind off of earlier when I almost drowned._

"Hurry, Harley," Bruce smiled as he was walking ahead with his hands in his pockets.

"W-Wait up for me, Mistah Wayne!" Harley shouted as she was carrying his and her luggage. They entered their room and saw that there was only one bed. "One bed? Where's my bed?"

"Over there," Bruce said pointing to the sofa.

"What? The sofa? You're the guy, Mistah Wayne. Give up the bed for the girl!" Harley shouted with her hands on her hips, all sassy.

"Who's the one who paid for this entire trip?" Harley was quiet and her hands dropped to her side. "That's right." Harley growled and sat on the sofa, and it was weirdly uncomfortable.

"It's so uncomfortable, though, Mistah Wayne," Harley complained.

"Well then sleep on the floor," Bruce said unpacking his things. "We're gonna be here for a week so get comfortable."

"But Mistah Wayne, I want the bed! I can't sleep on the floor for a whole week!"

"Fine, if you want the bed, then come here," he said as he lied down on the bed. He patted next to him, motioning for Harley to lie in bed next to him. Harley crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong, Harley? Don't you know we're engaged now? This is what couples do."

"Yeah, well we're a fake couple! We're not real!" Harley stuck her tongue out at Bruce and grabbed a blanket, taking it outside.

"Oh, and be careful of the mosquitos, Harley. We don't want your beautiful face to be all smothered in bug bites, now do we?"

"B-B-Bug bites?" Harley shuddered at the thought of mosquitoes, and she went back into the room with her blanket. She saw Bruce just lying in bed with his arms stretched out. "_Fine,_" Harley thought, "_I can play this game._" Harley dropped the blanket on the floor, and she took off her shirt. Bruce pretended not to notice, but he was peeking at what she was doing.

Harley dropped her shirt to the floor, revealing her top bikini still on. She then pulled off her denim booty shorts, dropping them to the floor as well, revealing her bottom bikini still on. She then climbed on bed and Bruce looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"If you don't like it, then get off the bed," Harley spoke firmly. Bruce gave an annoyed sigh and he sat up. He took off his shirt, showing off his chiseled abs once again. He then stretches his arms out again, but this time he rests his hand on Harley's bare stomach. She glared at him and she turned to her side to face Bruce. She wrapped her leg around his waist, glaring at him. He did the same to Harley, glaring at her back. Harley kicked Bruce in the shin, and that threw him off.

He kicked Harley back in her shin, and she growled like an animal. She pounced on top of Bruce to fight him but he was holding her arms away, being the stronger one. Harley was squirming everywhere and Bruce needed to calm her down. He flipped Harley onto her back and he pinned her down firmly. She looked up at him with anger, and out of nowhere Bruce leaned down and kissed Harley on her lips. She gasped loudly and Bruce slowly broke off the kiss, looking into Harley's baby blue eyes. Bruce needed to know that this time, he wasn't fantasizing about Harley. He needed to know it was really her.

He kissed Harley again, this time more passionately. Harley hadn't been kissed like this in years. The Joker never liked kissing Harley back, and she was the one that always forced the kiss on him. But now, someone else was kissing her as if he wanted her. Harley opened her mouth and let Bruce's tongue enter hers. His tongue examined her mouth until he found her tongue. The two wrapped their tongues together, and the sound of their lips smacking one another echoed in the quiet room. Their breathing quickened and Harley was getting wetter.

Bruce let go of his grasp on Harley's wrist, and he slid it down to her waist. Harley knew that this was her moment to seduce Bruce and to get him to love her, so there was no time to waste. Harley held Bruce's hand and let his hand slide up her stomach to her volumptuous breast. He let her squeeze her breast, and she gave the most seductive moan she could utter. She knew her moan got Bruce, and she had him.

Harley slowly sat up, pushing Bruce back so that he was sitting, too. Harley was sitting on Bruce's lap, continuing to kiss him passionately. She reached behind and unhooked her bikini, letting it fall onto the bed. Harley stopped the kiss but kept her lips close to Bruce's. She saw his eyes looking down and he was staring at her breasts. "Go ahead, Mistah Wayne," Harley whispered with a smirk. Harley sat up straight and leaned her head back, feeling Bruce's lips going down from her neck to her breast. He licked and nibbled lightly on her nipple, making Harley moan. Bruce sucked lightly on her breast, making Harley wetter.

As Bruce was licking her nipple, she let her hands roam down Bruce's body to his pants. She felt for his crotch and he was completely hard. Harley gasped as she wrapped her hands around his wood. She always imagined that he would be big, but she never realized just how big he really would be. She was a bit afraid that his big wood was going to go through her small, untouched hole.

Harley made Bruce rest his back on the wall, and she rode on top of his wood hard and rough. She reached her hands down and as she moved her body down, she removed Bruce's pants. She threw them onto the pile of clothes on the floor next to their bed. Harley's eyes widened at the size of Bruce completely erect. "Wow," she smiled, "impressive, Mistah Wayne." Bruce didn't say anything, and Harley teased him by kissing his wood. She felt him twitch with every kiss she gave, and she could almost feel his wood throbbing from desire.

Harley kissed his tip and finally opened her mouth, taking him in. Just as Bruce fantasized before, he was too big for Harley's mouth and she couldn't take him in too much. Bruce lifted his shaking hand and he put both hands behind Harley's head, pushing her in gently deeper. Harley let out a moan as she tried deep-throating him. Bruce let out a moan, and this was the first time Harley ever saw Bruce vulnerable. She needed to take her moment to please Bruce as best as she could.

Harley listened to Bruce's breathing, and she heard him breathing harder and faster. He was about to come. Harley squeezed her cheeks in, sucking in as hard as she could. Bruce nearly jumped when he exploded in Harley's mouth, and his breathing hardened. His release felt so good in Harley's mouth, and he was turned on by the fact that she was licking all of his cum away.

Harley moved her head away from Bruce's semi-hard wood. She needed to get him hard again, and so she sat above his head. She felt his semi-hard wood on the back of her bottom, and she started grinding as hard as she could. Bruce gave out a loud moan, and he kept his hands on Harley's waist. "Do you like that, Mistah Wayne?" Harley whispered into Bruce's ear.

"Yes," he grunted vulnerable. Harley kissed Bruce's collarbone and lifted her hips. She looked and saw that Bruce was hard again. She held him softly in her hands, and Bruce's breathing quickened, knowing what she was going to do. Harley found her hot core using Bruce's wood and she looked at him with a smile.

"You ready, B-Man?" she asked seductively. Bruce nodded and Harley brought her hips down being penetrated. Harley misjudged Bruce's size, and let out a loud scream. Harley was shaking from the immense ripping sensation. She felt like a virgin being penetrated for the first time. Harley had to pause for a moment to catch her breath and to get used to Bruce's big size inside of her. She felt his entire wood being caved in by her walls. Bruce was breathing hard, feeling it, too.

"You're so tight, Harley," he moaned.

"Yeah, and I know ya like me that way, Mistah Wayne," Harley panted. Harley then moved her hips in an oval shape, grinding hard on Bruce. Bruce gave quiet moans while Harley couldn't help but moan loudly. The ripping sensation was getting to her. She wasn't used to a size as big as Bruce's. In fact, he was the biggest she ever had in her life.

Bruce could see that Harley was having a hard time moving around because of how big he was, and he gently leaned Harley down on the bed as he went on top. Bruce took in a second, enjoying how tightly his wood was being held between her walls. Bruce got in a comfortable position, and he started grinding his hips in an oval shape.

Harley dug her nails into Bruce's back from the pain and pleasure, and she didn't even have the energy to wrap her legs around his waist. Her entire body was trembling from Bruce's motions, and she couldn't stop gasping and moaning loudly. Bruce knew how to please Harley in bed, and Harley teared up from how good Bruce was making her feel. Harley started getting tighter, and she knew she was about to reach her climax. Bruce knew this as well, and he pumped harder and faster. His groans echoed in Harley's ear, and it made Harley come faster.

With a few more deep and rough pumps, Harley caved in and let out a shrill scream. She was breathing and gasping for air as if she just ran a marathon. Bruce could still go on, and so he did. His movements inside of Harley made her scream louder, exaggerating her orgasm even further. Bruce tried muffling Harley's shrill screams by kissing her, but she was screaming still.

Harley wanted to be on top now, feeling more pain. Bruce accepted, and so Harley rode on top of Bruce slowly and sensually. She made such wide circular motions that it was now Bruce's turn to moan loud. Harley drove him in as deep as she possibly could into her, and he gave a loud moan. "Why don't you moan louder, Bats?" Harley panted to Bruce. "No one's here to listen. I want you to moan. I want you to scream for more, Bats."

"Harder, Harley. Go harder," Bruce panted closing his eyes. Harley moved her hips harder and Bruce moaned even louder.

"Yes, scream, Bats. I want to hear you scream for more. Tell me what to do, Bats, and I'll do it. Tell me what to do."

"Faster, Harley. Faster, faster," he panted. Harley leaned down to put her hands on the bed for support. She started moving her hips up and down, in and out. Everytime she crashed her hips back down into Bruce, the sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the room. Bruce felt trickles of her cum spilling onto his leg, and it made him hornier. Bruce felt his climax coming, and he needed to take control of this.

He pinned Harley down again and pumped in fast and hard. He was doing it so fast and hard that the entire king bed started trembling to his movements. The sounds of the springs in the mattress were springing with every movement Bruce made. "Oh, Bats," Harley moaned seductively.

"What's my name, Harley?" Bruce panted in her ear still pumping in and out. "Whats my name?"

"Bats!" Harley moaned loudly. "Bats, oh Bats!"

"What's my name, Harley?" Bruce asked louder as he felt himself climaxing.

"Bats! Bats, oh, Bats! Yes, yes! Oh, Bats, yes! Yes!" Harley let out another shrill scream as she exploded into another orgasm, this time much more powerful and longer. Bruce's hot seed jetted in Harley, and he let his body relax on top of Harley's. Harley was still experiencing her orgasm, and she planted her feet onto the bed. She lifted her hips up as high as she could, driving Bruce into her deeper and deeper.

She felt Bruce hardening again inside of her. Harley was sweating and panting like never before, her hips still up in the air. Bruce was dangling on Harley's hips, and she kept thrusting up into him. Bruce couldn't believe it. He was completely hardened again. Bruce was panting and sweating as well. "Round 3, Bats?" Harley panted. Bruce didn't reply and just moved his body in and out again in Harley. Harley could tell Bruce was getting worn out, and so she pinned him down to the bed. "Sit back, Mistah Wayne, and just tell me what to do."

After round 3 of orgasms, Harley was finally worn out. Bruce was completely exhausted, and Harley lifted her hips. She saw Bruce's wood fall down, worn out completely. "That was (gasp) the best," Harley panted. She lied down on the bed next to Bruce, keeping her face close to his. She had her arm across his body, holding him. Bruce didn't answer. All he did was trying to catch his breath. Harley planted her elbows on the bed and lifted her head. "Mistah Wayne?" Bruce looked at her still panting. "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Bruce looked into her baby blue eyes, and he looked at her innocent smile. He could tell she really wanted to do it again tomorrow. Bruce looked away from Harley and closed his eyes. He had to remind himself that Harley was trying to play him, and that he was going to play her right back. It was going to be tit for tat, and Bruce knew he had to win this game. "Yes, Harley," Bruce answered.

Harley squealed like a little girl and leaned her head back down onto the pillow. She watched Bruce catching his breath and she moved her head. She rested her head on top of his chest, hugging him closer. She wrapped both arms around his large and built body. She had never felt so warm before, and Harley loved the way she fit into Bruce's body. Harley snuggled her head on Bruce's chest, and she closed her eyes. Bruce kept his hands next to him, and he heard Harley snoring lightly. Harley was holding Bruce like her favorite teddy bear, and he loved the way she was holding him.

Bruce lifted his arm and put it around Harley's shoulder, pulling her in closer. Bruce kissed the top of Harley's head and whispered, "Good night, Harley."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Day Two-Hundred Fifty-Six_**

_I woke up later than usual. I was just so exhausted from the love Bats and I made last night. He was honestly the best I ever had, and I was craving it again. I can't describe just how good he was in bed. He knew how to make me feel loved, comforted, warm. He was unbelievable in bed._

Harley woke up the sounds of birds chirping, and she fluttered open her eyes. Bruce glanced at Harley waking up like a cat in the afternoon, and he had to look away from her beautiful body exposed. Harley got out of bed and saw Bruce sitting on the table eating breakfast from room service. Harley smiled and went up to Bruce from behind. She was still naked, and she wrapped her arms around Bruce warmly, kissing him on his neck. "Mornin', Bats," she giggled.

"Good afternoon, Harley," Bruce replied as indifferently as he could. Bruce's leg started shaking, feeling himself getting hard again. "Eat breakfast with me." Harley smiled and sat down on the chair still naked. "Maybe you should put on some clothes."

"Why? It's only you and me here. And you've already seen my body last night." Harley grabbed a fork and munched down on the food. Bruce tried his best to not glance at Harley once, and he was successfull. Harley noticed how cold Bruce was being to her, and she wondered if it was because he felt awkward around her. Just when Harley opened her mouth to say something, Bruce left the table and went into his room. Harley groaned and wondered what to say to him.

"I'm going out for a swim. Want to join?" he asked walking out of the room with only his swimming shorts on. Harley shook her head quietly and looked back down at her food. Bruce saw how upset Harley looked and though he didn't want to show kindness, he approached her and kissed her sweetly on her lips. "I'll be back." He then left the room and Harley couldn't stop smiling. She put her fingers to her lips where Bruce just kissed her.

Harley didn't know what to do around the room, so she grabbed pen and paper. She sat on the bed and it almost seemed as if it were still wet from last night. Harley started drawing Batman's face on the paper. She tried to draw him as best as her line-doodling skills took her. She then growled and started drawing mustaches on him, warts, and zits all over. She laughed to herself and Bruce came back after his swim. She pretended to not have noticed that he came in the room. He smiled to himself and went into the shower to wash off.

When Bruce came out of the shower, he saw Harley gone except for the piece of paper she was doodling on. Bruce picked up the paper and he laughed. For some reason, Harley's doodle of the Batman seemed so funny to him. He couldn't stop laughing and he folded the paper neatly, packing it into his bag. He left the room and saw Harley looking out the window. "Come on, Harley. Let's go out," Bruce stated.

"Where to, Mistah Wayne?" Harley jumped excitedly.

"Um, just around the area. Wear whatever you like." And Harley did so. She wore the top of her bikini and denim booty shorts with flip flops. Harley came out and Bruce looked away from her body, trying to fight the temptation.

"How do I look, Mistah Wayne? Ya like?"

"Let's go." Bruce led Harley to a nearby park and there were a ton of couples and married families there with their children. He rented out two bikes and when Harley saw the bikes, she froze. "What? You...know how to ride a bike, don't you?"

"Uh...funny you mention that, Mistah Wayne..."

_Bruce assured me that riding a bike would be easy. Pf, easy for him! He doesn't realize how hard it is for a 23-year-old girl to ride a bike! That inconsiderate jerk!_

"Alright, I have you so don't worry," Bruce said holding onto the back part of the bike as Harley was balancing with the help of Bruce. "I won't let go, Harley."

"Ya better not!" Harley threatened as she tried balancing on the bike. Even when Bruce was holding onto the back part of the bike, Harley fell off the bike. Harley landed with a thud and Bruce couldn't believe it. This villainess who was very acrobatic couldn't even ride a mere bike?

"You have got to be kidding me," Bruce said annoyed of Harley. "You really can't ride a bike, Harley? You really are a fool, aren't you?"

"Hey! Just 'cause I can't ride a bike doesn't mean I'm a fool!" Bruce ignored what Harley said and put his hand out for her to hold. She growled and slapped his hand away, getting up on her two feet by herself. Harley got on the bike again and Bruce held the bike from behind again. Unfortunately, Harley fell off again and Bruce couldn't take it anymore.

Harley whined in pain and she gasped when she saw her knee scraped and lightly bleeding. Harley couldn't help but cry. She just felt so overwhelmed and her anxiety was kicking in. "Why are you crying? Just because you scraped your knee? You've been in worse situations than this," Bruce said indifferent to Harley's crying.

"That's not why I'm crying," Harley whined like a lost puppy. She wobbled onto her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just...ya didn't have to call me all those names, ya know. I'm not a fool." Bruce felt bad. He couldn't believe Harley was really crying because he called her a name.

"Okay, okay," Bruce sighed, "I'm sorry. How about I buy you ice cream?"

"Ice cream? I'm not a little kid, Mistah Wayne!"

"How about strawberry ice cream?" Harley immediately stopped crying.

"Can I get two scoops?" Bruce nodded and he and Harley went to the ice cream stand. Bruce bought Harley ice cream and he didn't buy one for himself because he didn't like sweets. Harley licked the ice cream like a child, and Bruce couldn't help but smile. Harley was so childish and she was like a breath of fresh air for Bruce since he was always so serious as Batman.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Two-Hundred Sixty-One<em>**

It was the last day Bruce and Harley were going to be in Bora Bora together. They had done everything fun on the island, yet they still didn't want to leave. Bruce and Harley sat on a wooden bench overlooking the beautiful ocean horizon. The water was glistening under the sun and Harley scooted closer to Bruce. He smiled and he put his arm around Harley's shoulder, keeping her arm under his wing.

Harley smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned his head on top of hers warmly. The two closed their eyes as the sun set on the beautiful horizon. Once they felt the cold breeze touch their skin, they knew it was time to head back into the hotel. "Let's go back into the hotel, Harley." Bruce got up on his feet, and just when he was about to walk away, Harley immediately hopped onto Bruce's back. "Harley!"

"Piggy-back me, Mistah Wayne!" she giggled cutely. Bruce just smiled and piggy-backed Harley all the way back to their hotel. He set her down gently on the bed and she snuggled under the blankets. Bruce climbed into bed next to her and she kissed him sweetly on his lips. "Mistah Wayne, do ya mind if we don't have sex today?" He looked at her and she continued, "I kinda wanna just...snuggle with ya. Can I?"

Bruce nodded quietly and Harley squealed like a little girl. She wrapped her arms around Bruce and leaned her head on his chest. She could hear his calming heart beat and she smiled. "I can hear your heartbeat, Mistah Wayne." Bruce didn't reply. He just played with Harley's hair, running his fingers through her blonde hair. "It's really soothing," she said with a happy sigh. In just a few seconds, Harley knocked out.

She was snoring gently and Bruce just smiled. He was always so amazed at how Harley knocked out so quickly. It always took him an hour or two to fall asleep. As Bruce stroked Harley's head gently, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Lately, it didn't take him an hour or two to fall asleep anymore. It took him nearly 5 minutes. He never felt so calm before. He never felt so peaceful and tranquil ever. Maybe he needed to go on more vacations? Or was it because of Harley's comfortable presence? Was it really because of this girl who was going to backstab him?

Bruce looked at Harley sleeping as soundly as a cat. He knew that in the end, Harley was going to betray him. But until then, he thought that maybe, just maybe he can be the one to save Harley from the Joker's clutches. Maybe he can be the one to bring her to her senses.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Day Two-Hundred Sixty-Two_**

Harley was cleaning the manor with Alfred the moment she came back from her lovely vacation with Bruce. She didn't mind having to clean. She was in fact happy doing it. "I see you and Master Wayne have sparked a fire away at Bora Bora," Alfred smiled.

"What? Me and Mistah Wayne? Don't be kiddn' me, A-Man," Harley giggled childishly.

"Well, if it wasn't you that made Master Wayne smile so much, then I don't see what else it could have been."

"Yeah, Mistah Wayne has been smiling a lot more, hasn't he?" Harley smiled noticing that, too. Alfred smiled and someone outside of the manor kept honking. Harley peeked out through the window and gasped. "It's Mistah Wayne! He's already back from work!" Harley opened the door and ran out to Bruce. "Hiyah, Mistah Wayne! Back already from work?"

"Yes. Harley, I got something for you." Bruce opened the trunk of his Ferrari and brought out a bike with a red ribbon on it.

"Wow! You really got that for me, Mistah Wayne?" Bruce smiled and Harley jumped up and down like a child at Christmas. Harley pounced on Bruce and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. She hopped onto the bike and Bruce grabbed it from behind, just the way he did in Bora Bora. Harley was getting to be better at pedaling and she couldn't stop laughing with joy. Bruce just smiled from behind, sincerely happy to see Harley overjoyed by his gift.

Just then, Bruce heard his gates opening and he looked to see a black mercedes pull in. He stopped pushing Harley on the bike and she planted her feet on the ground to see why Bruce wasn't pushing her anymore. They both watched Selina Kyle coming out of her black Mercedes, and she obviously didn't look too happy seeing Bruce and Harley together. Harley glanced up at Bruce's face and saw that he was clenching his jaw. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Harley Quinn here?" Selina asked.

"Harley, can you and Alfred get groceries?" Bruce asked without looking at Harley, eyes fixed on Selina.

"G-Groceries? Sure...sure." Harley went into the manor and called out for Alfred. She told him that Bruce wanted the two to go grocery shopping. Harley and Alfred left the manor arm-in-arm. She saw Bruce leading Selina into his manor and she put her head down as she walked past the two. Bruce saw this and he watched Harley walking away with Alfred. After two hours of grocery shopping, Harley and Alfred came back holding a bunch of groceries. Lucky that Harley was a strong and fit girl to be carrying all the heavy bags while Alfred held the light ones.

They cleared all the grocery bags and Alfred prepared to make dinner. Harley nodded and she wanted to search around for Bruce. She called out for Bruce, but there was no answer anywhere. She thought that maybe he was in the garden area. She left the manor and went around to the back, and surely enough that's where Bruce was. Harley laughed to herself. Bruce was sitting on the wooden bench in the middle of the garden with a book sleeping on his face as he was sleeping on the bench. "The guy thinks just because he has all the money in the world, he can just sleep around."

She sat next to Bruce and made the entire bench shake on purpose. Bruce jumped awake and the book fell to the floor. "W-What? Oh...oh, it's just you."

"Sorry tah disappoint," she smiled. She saw that he wasn't, and she wiped the stupid smile off her face. "So...what did Catwoman come here for?"

"None of your business," Bruce snapped.

"Whoa! Don't need to get all defensive here, Mistah Wayne. Did she ask about me? Did she ask why I was living here with you?"

"I said it was none of your business, Harley! Why do I always have to tell you twice about everything?" Bruce stormed back into the manor and Harley couldn't believe this.

"No, no, no! You come back here, Bats!" Harley growled. She grabbed Bruce's hand but he pushed her hand off. Her temper flared and she grabbed Bruce's hand, biting into it. Bruce yelped in pain and pushed Harley off of him. He looked at his hand and saw teeth marks embedded in his hand.

"What is wrong with you, Harley? You don't just bite people like you're a dog! Are you a dog? Are you?"

"If you're insenuating that I'm a bitch then, yes, maybe I am!" she barked at Bruce fuming with anger. "But at least I'm not some bipolar, stupid, ugly, deadbeat playboy running around in a bat costume at night trying to fight off crime when you know you'll never beat the crime out of Gotham! You're a psycho-maniac, ya know that, Bats?"

"I'M the psycho-maniac? Look at you! You are the very definition of a psycho-maniac! You're such a fool that you can't even see that the Joker was using you this entire time! All he ever does is use you and leave you to die! He hates you! He wants to kill you, and you always run back to him like a brainless lamb!"

"If he wanted to kill me, he woulda already done so, Bats!"

"He tried, but you were just lucky to have survived all his schemes! Harley, can't you see that he sent you off to me so that he could kill you off?"

"What?" Harley didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating in her chest and Bruce was still fuming. "No! No, he wants to kill YOU off! That's why he sent me here! He wanted me to kill you! My puddin' would never kill me off! He loves me!"

"He loves you? He loves you? He pushed you off the building so that you could die! You must be the most idiotic being alive!"

"Shut up, Bats, or...or I'll make you shut up!" Harley ran into the kitchen and she was holding a kitchen knife with anger burning in her eyes.

"Miss Quinn, Miss Quinn please," Alfred pleaded. "Put that kitchen knife down. Someone could get hurt."

"The Joker will kill you off, Harley, and before your soul will depart your body he'll replace you with another girl he'll manipulate. You were easy bait for him, Harley. Once he gets through to me, he'll get rid of you."

"Shut your mouth, Bats, or I'll slice those lips off!" Harley threatened, holding the knife tightly in her hand.

"Wake up and smell the coffee, Harley! For once, listen to somebody else but yourself and the Joker! Listen to Poison Ivy! Listen to ME! You need to leave the Joker behind. He's just going to hurt you again, and what if he successfully kills you off the next time you meet him? You are nothing to the Joker. You're just his toy. You look nice to use in the beginning, but when you become all ragged and old he'll dispose of you and replace you!"

"NO!" Harley screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran to Bruce with the knife in her hand, wanting to attack him with such anger and hatred. Bruce easily dodged Harley's attack and he grabbed her arms. Harley used her gymnastic skills to kick Bruce in the mouth, and she kicked him down again. She pinned Bruce down and roared as she brought the kitchen knife above her head so that she could stab Bruce.

Just before Harley could've brought down the knife to kill off Bruce, she stood as still as a statue panting and crying. Her baby blue eyes were so widened from anger that it looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Harley was panting like an animal in a brawl, and she was holding so tightly onto the kitchen knife that her muscles were aching. "Go ahead, Harley. Kill me. That's what you were sent to do, wasn't it? You were sent to kill me! Go ahead and do it!" Bruce instigated.

Harley couldn't believe the animal she became. Why did she get so fussed up about what Bruce said to her? She was a psychologist and she didn't forget what she was taught. She was taught that if you get defensive over something, then it is what you are insecure about. Did Harley really have a little ray of sanity in the deep corner of her mind? Did she really believe the faintest idea that the Joker really didn't love her, and that he only wanted to use her? Did she really believe that the Joker would kill her off once he got sick and bored of her? It was true that he pushed her off the roof, and that he left her alone to die so many countless times. But he always came back for her again in the end. Or did Harley make herself believe that so that she could continue loving her puddin'?

Harley fell back on her butt, and her big baby blue eyes were staring right into the soul of Bruce. Bruce had to look away from Harley's stare, feeling her icy eyes filled with tears penetrating his heart. He felt as if his heart was being stabbed by the kitchen knife. He didn't mean to bring this upon Harley, but she pushed him so far that he lost his cool for the first time in his life as Batman.

Alfred ran to Harley's side and he grabbed the kitchen knife away from her. He helped Harley onto her feet, but she just fell back down to the floor. Bruce got up and walked away from Harley. "Miss Quinn, let's go to your room. You need rest," Alfred said to Harley. Harley got up but ran out to the garden. Was this really happening to her? Was she finally coming to realize that the Joker treated her nothing but shit. Was she finally seeing the light, that the Joker had wanted to get rid of her since the beginning? No wonder why he never kissed her, or touched her at all. Harley fell onto her knees and she wept like she never did before. She crawled into fetal position and wept and wept.

Bruce changed into his Batman uniform to patrol the dark city of Gotham when he heard Harley's weeping. He looked out his window and saw Harley crawled in fetal position, sobbing her heart out. Bruce clenched his jaw and continued dressing up in his costume.

Batman left the manor, but he just couldn't go out tonight. He couldn't, not with Harley in that condition. No matter how much Batman wanted to deny it, he knew he had some sort of feeling for Harley. Whether it was to take care of her as if she were a little child, or whether it was because he was starting to be attracted to her as a woman he couldn't figure it out.

Batman arrived back to his manor on the rooftop, and he peered down to see Harley still in the garden wrapped in fetal position. Batman jumped down to where Harley was and saw that she was sleeping. He carried Harley in his arms and she groaned, "Puddin'. Puddin'..." Batman went into the manor and carried Harley up to her room. He tucked her in bed and Alfred was by his side.

"Will you take care of her, Alfred?"

"Of course, Master Wayne." Batman nodded and left the manor to go on patrol. Alfred sat by Harley's side, listening to her cry in her sleep.

"That was harsh, Bruce," Selina sighed. Batman was in her apartment with his mask off. Bruce was sitting there on Selina's couch with his Batman suit on except for the mask.

"But I had to tell her the truth. You know it, too, Selina."

"Actually...I'm starting to see things differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we all know Joker as some...some psychotic monster who has absolutely no feelings, no attachment to anyone or anything. But...that would mean he is no human being. All human beings have affection, even the sociopaths who go on killing sprees. Every single human in the world is attached to something or someone in life. Therefore, the Joker must have some sort of attachment to something or someone."

"Are you saying that the Joker is attached to Harley? Selina, please! He threw her off the damn roof! Don't tell me that's called attachment!"

"Yes, I do understand he threw Harley off the roof. But why does he always go back to her, Bruce? Why? When she's in the hospital ranting off about how the Joker left her to die, why did he leave her a note saying to feel better? Why didn't he come back to the hospital and kill her when he had the chance if he really wanted to throw her life away?" Batman was silent. "He's attached to Harley, just as much as she's attached to him."

"No. He's different. He doesn't feel that with her, Selina."

"How do you know? Why does he always come back for Harley, Bruce? Why doesn't he move on to some other deranged girl who'd do anything for him? What about Veronica? Why doesn't he keep her instead of Harley?"

"Because he knows Harley is a bigger sap than Veronia and that she'd do anything he asks of her, anything."

"But isn't that also called attachment? When he threw off Harley over the roof, why didn't he just get Veronia and derange her just the way he did to Harley? Why does he always go back to Harley?"

"Stop it, Selina! He doesn't love her!"

"Why are you in such denial, Bruce? Ivy believes in my theory, and she accepts it completely. So does Tahlia! Why can't you accept it?" Selina and Batman were silent. "Do you love her?"

"What? You...you can really ask me that with a straight face?"

"I'm asking you now with a straight face. Do you love her, Bruce? Do you love Harley Quinn?"

"This has nothing to do with me, Selina! This has to do with Harley and the Joker!"

"I already explained to you what I believe! The Joker is attached to Harley just as much as she is to him. He wouldn't ever kill her, ever. He would rather have sex with her than to have her heart stop beating forever! And Harley knows that. Harley knows that deep in the corner of her mind that the Joker would never leave her for anyone else because she has him wrapped around her finger just as well as he does to her! Don't you see? Harley's a smart girl. She was a psychologist at Arkham Asylum, for pete's sake! She knows how to manipulate people just as well as the Joker does, only she's a stupid moron who doesn't know any better and he's not."

"I can't believe it, Selina. I can't...the Joker doesn't love anyone."

"Why are you so intent on denying all of this? It psychologically and logically makes sense, Bruce. You love her, don't you? You've fallen in love with Harley."

"...if...if it's true, if what you say is true about the Joker being in love with Harley...do you ever think there's a chance Harley will finally be able to let go of the Joker?"

"And who would be her next obsession? You? The Batman? No. Harley was put into this world to be loved and to love only one person."

"...why him? Why...why of all people is it him? Why..."

"Who knows," Selina shrugged. "Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. You can't make her fall in love with you, Bruce. She won't."

"If I can't make her fall in love with me, then I should at least try to get her to see that the Joker isn't right for her."

"There's no way she'll listen to you," Selina scoffed.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Batman put his mask back on and went towards Selina's window.

"Bruce." He turned around to look at her. "Why her? Why...why of all people did you fall for Harley Quinn?"

"Who knows. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it." Batman opened Selina's window and disappeared into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Day Two-Hundred Sixty-Three_**

Bruce woke up groggily and he went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning, Master Wayne," Alfred greeted.

"Good morning, Alfred." Bruce looked around but Harley was nowhere to be found.

"She left, sir." Bruce looked at Alfred. "She left last night."

"And you let her?"

"Frankly, sir, she left when I fell asleep on the chair. No note, either." Bruce was quiet.

"Did you think I was too hard on her, Alfred?"

"If you really care about this girl, Master Wayne, you shouldn't hide your feelings. You can't live life hiding away in shadows all the time, sir." When Bruce left for work, he saw Harley's bike in the courtyard just parked there. He was so angry that Harley left him and he kicked her bike down in anger. Bruce couldn't stand being at work. Harley was all over his mind and he needed to find her. He needed to keep her safe away from the Joker.

When Bruce came back home, he saw Harley's bike still lying on the floor from when he kicked it. He picked up the bike back and set it up straight, brushing the dust off of it. Bruce wanted to just sleep away the night, and when he was brushing his teeth, he went into Harley's bathroom. He saw her toothbrush still in the cup, and out of anger he threw her toothbrush away into the trash can. He finished brushing his teeth and he felt bad about what he did. He went back into Harley's bathroom and picked up the toothbrush from the trash can. He cleaned it off as best and cleanly as he could, setting it back into the cup.

Bruce then examined Harley's room. He walked around, seeing it meticulously cleaned. He then noticed a calender on the wall. He approached it and on today's date, it was circled boldy in a red sharpie reading: _My birthday!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Day Two-Hundred Sixy-Four<em>**_

_Yesterday was the worst birthday ever in my life! Well, I mean I did spend time with Reds but...I was just excited to spend it with Bats and Alfred. I bet Alfred woulda made me a huge cake and decorate it for me. And maybe Bats woulda probably bought me a Ferrari or something._

_But all I did was cry all day and all night yesterday. Bats went too far. How could he shout those things at me? I know that he's a cruel-hearted stoic bastard, but it doesn't mean that I'm like that. What he said to me about my puddin'...I...I know Bats is right. I know he is. I know my puddin' wanted to kill me off at times, but he always came back for me. If he really wanted to kill me off for good, he would've done so already. So I know that my puddin' needs me just as much as I need him._

_I know that my puddin' will never admit to it, but he needs me and I can't just desert him. I need to go through with this plan...that Bats already knows about...I don't know what to do anymore. Bats already knows about puddin's plan, so should I still go with it? I can't tell puddin' that Bats already figured out what the plan was. I can't. He'll really kill me then. Or he'll beat me until I die._

_I don't want my puddin' to be mad at me. I just want him for once to say that I did a good job. And maybe he'll even kiss me or sleep with me! But...I don't understand how I became like this. I used to be a girl of integrity, right? Sure, my morals might've been slightly skewed, but not this badly...if I were in high school, I would've never stayed with a guy like my puddin'. But I love him. I love him so much. My puddin' means everything in the world to me, and I know I'm like that to him, too, even though he'll never admit to it._

_But it's alright. I don't need him to admit it to me. I just love him, and he loves me, and that's all that matters. But what about Bats? There's no use in denying that I kinda like him, too. I mean...he made me remember how a man should handle a woman in bed. It had been so long since I was touched like that. Bats was honestly the best in bed I ever had, and I know you're not supposed to fall for a guy you sleep with once...but hey, I didn't sleep with him just once so I guess it doesn't count._

_Who am I kidding? My puddin' is my life but...but maybe it really was time to start anew. Maybe the Bats can treat me better. Maybe he'll love me the way I want a man to love me. Maybe he can be the one to break me free from my prison._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Day Two-Hundred Sixty-Six<em>**_

"Where are you going?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Oh, out. A-Man said he wanted to eat lunch."

"Alfred? Why are you meeting up with him?"

"Cus he's not the one I hate. See ya later, Reds!" Harley grabbed her bag and left the apartment. As she was walking down the street, she noticed a few people looking at her, recognizing her as Bruce Wayen's fiance. She entered the little coffee shop where she was going to meet with Alfred, but she saw Bruce Wayne sitting there. Harley was just about to leave the shop when Alfred was standing right behind her.

"He's missed you, Miss Quinn," Alfred smiled. He nudged Harley towards Bruce and he looked up seeing Harley there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Alfred told me to come," she glared. She sat in front of him and the waitress came. Harley ordered hot chocolate and a sandwich with a fruit bowl while Bruce ordered the same thing. She didn't look at him, still angry about what happened.

"Oh, look, everyone! It's Bruce Wayne out on a date with Harley Quinn, his fiance!" Alfred shouted loudly. A bunch of people looked and smiled at the couple, and Alfred even brought in a news reporter.

"Mr. Wayne, can we get a shot of you and your fiance?" the news reporter asked.

"Sure thing," he said with a fake smile. He sat next to Harley and put his arm around her, smiling. Harley gave an awkward smile and they were blinded for a second from the flash. The news reporter, without asking, sat in Bruce's seat across from the couple.

"Do you think we can get a picture of you two feeding one another?" Bruce and Harley were taken aback by this news reporter, but they needed to be the happy power couple, and so they complied. Harley unpeeled the orange and stuffed half of it into Bruce's mouth. She nearly smiled when she saw his mouth about to explode from all the oranges stuffed in her mouth. Bruce then grabbed the other half of the orange and stuffed it into her mouth. Harley choked loudly but kept the oranges in her mouth, not wanting to look disgusting by spitting it out. "Oh, aren't you two adorable?" The news reporter flashed away again.

Bruce and Harley just gave a smile to the reporter, chugging down the stuffed oranges in their mouth. "One last shot. How about a kiss? Easy, no?" Bruce looked at Harley and she was glaring at him, as if her eyes were threatening him to dare and kiss her. Bruce leaned in and kissed Harley on her lips, and she had to accept it for the reporter. When they were done with their silent lunch, Bruce looked at Harley to see what her next move would be.

"Do you want to come back home, Harley?" She looked at him. "You can...if you want..."

"...do you want me to?" Bruce was silent. He didn't answer the question. Harley looked out the window and Bruce could see so much pain in Harley's face.

"Yes. I want you to come back home," Bruce said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**_Day Two-Hundred Sixty-Seven_**_

Bruce was in his bathroom finished washing up and he knocked on Harley's door. Harley opened it and she was brushing her teeth. "Oh...I...threw that into the trash can." Harley just looked at Bruce with indifference, continuing to brush her teeth. "I really threw that in the trash can, Harley..." Harley didn't care at all. She didn't have the energy to fight with Bruce today.

Harley closed the door on Bruce and he went downstairs for breakfast first. Harley came down after, and she helped Alfred prepare the table. Bruce, Alfred, and Harley all ate breakfast together and it was awkward silence. "So," Bruce said clearing his throat, "happy late birthday."

"How did you know?" she asked looking up at Bruce.

"What did you do on your birthday?" Bruce asked ignoring Harley's question.

"Nothing," she grunted. "But I was gonna go to the theme park with Red today. How much are tickets for 2 people, do ya know?

"2? What about me?" Bruce cursed himself for asking that but it was too late to take back what he said. He saw Alfred smiling quietly to himself.

"Aren't you busy? Besides, you're Gotham's celebrity. People would always crowd around you, ya know?"

"Who said I wanted to go anyways? I'm very busy today," Bruce said taking his dishes to the sink. "I won't even be home till late."

"That's good then. I can stay out all day. Oh, A-Man, wanna come, too?"

"I'm fine, Miss Quinn," Alfred smiled.

"Are ya sure, A-Man? It'd be fun!"

"Just don't forget to finish cleaning the manor before you leave," Bruce stated firmly and quickly left the kitchen angrily. Harley glared at Bruce and finished eating her breakfast. She then dressed up to head out and bid Alfred goodbye. As Harley was walking to Poison Ivy's apartment, she coincidentally spotted the same guy she talked to at Bruce's party, Barry Allen. He recognized her, too.

"Hey!" he smiled to Harley. "You're the beautiful girl at Bruce's party! Harley, right?"

"Yeah! And..."

"Barry," he smiled. "Do you live in that apartment?"

"Oh, no. I live with Mistah Wayne. What about you? Do you live in that apartment?"

"I do. Just decided to take a stroll around the neighborhood. If you're not too busy, wanna join me?"

"Um...sure. Yeah," Harley smiled. She took a walk around with Barry and she asked, "So how do you know Mistah Wayne?"

"Eh, we go far back together. Friends since our college years, ya know?"

Meanwhile, at Wayne Enterprises Bruce was just rolling around in his chair. He had absolutely nothing to do the entire day, and he just kept playing with his football, throwing it into the air and catching it then throwing it into the air again. Bruce was getting really bored and so he finally decided to leave. He drove all the way to Gotham's Theme Park. He made sure to put on a hat and sunglasses, hoping no one would recognize him.

Bruce searched everywhere for Harley. He even had to buy a lion mask from the place so that he could walk around feeling better that no one would recognize him with the lion mask on. Bruce searched for hours walking around the theme park twice, yet he still couldn't find Harley. Bruce was fed up and so he bought cotton candy. He then sat down on a wooden bench and was thinking about which part of the theme park he didn't search.

On the other side of Gotham, Harley and Barry Allen were at a luxurious restaurant for lunch. Poison Ivy called Harley, telling her that she couldn't go to the Gotham Theme Park today and so Barry took that chance to ask Harley to accompany him for lunch. She obliged, and there they were at the most luxurious restaurant Harley had ever been in. The waiter came and handed Harley the menu.

"Jesus!" Harley exclaimed seeing the inflated prices for simple dishes, such as a salad. Harley glanced at the waiter, and she covered her face with the menu. She leaned forward to Barry and he leaned forward, too. "Ya know, if ya just want spaghetti or somethin' I know a real good cheap place."

"I'll buy it this time," Barry laughed. "You can buy for me next time." He sat up straight and so did Harley. When the waiter asked for their order, Harley replied that she was going to have whatever Barry was going to have. When the waiter left, Barry asked, "So, do you live with Bruce then?"

"Yeah," Harley growled. He laughed.

"Kinda hard living with Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most prized possession, huh?"

"Tell me 'bout it. He has such a stinkin' attitude, and he thinks he's so cool. That big, ugly, stupid, loser!" Barry couldn't stop laughing at Harley's childish vocabulary. "W-Was it that funny?" she asked with an awkward laugh. "I didn't think it'd be that funny."

"You know, you probably don't realize how funny you really are. Even at Bruce's party, you just kept making me crack up, Harley." She smiled lightly and continued talking with Barry, laughing and joking around with him as if they were best friends.

It was already 11 at night and Bruce came back into the manor. "Had a good day, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Where's Harley?"

"Why, she's been gone the entire day, sir. You really did spend all day at Wayne Enterprises, didn't you?" Bruce just sighed and threw the lion mask onto the table. "Oh? So you spent all day at the Gotham Theme Park?" Just before Bruce could've spoken, he heard a car pull up in the courtyard. He looked out the window to recognize Barry Allen's car there. He saw Harley stepping out of it and bidding Barry goodbye with a big smile on her face.

Harley stepped into the manor and it was darker than usual. Harley passed the living room to get to the stairs, and she heard Bruce's voice saying, "You're late." Harley jumped from fright and she peered through the darkness to see Bruce lying on the sofa as if he were sleeping.

"Did you come back now from work?" she asked.

"Yes. And where were you?"

"Out," Harley grunted and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Just as she was drinking her glass of water, Bruce came storming towards her.

"Really. Where were you the entire day?"

"Why does it matter to you? You were gone the entire day, too."

"Do you even realize what time it is? A girl like you shouldn't be out that late in Gotham." Harley just shrugged Bruce off and went to the living room. Harley had a confused look on her face. She approached the table and picked up the lion mask, and she realized what Bruce did the entire day.

Bruce was still in the kitchen gulping down water when he felt a tap on his back. He turned around and Harley was wearing the lion mask. She loudly roared imitating a lion and Bruce just looked at her. She laughed and took the lion mask off. "You went to Gotham Theme Park, didn't you?" she asked cutely.

"I told you, I was at work. I was really busy. Besides, I don't have time to play around like you do, Harley."

"Then what's this?" she asked holding the lion mask. "Tell me the truth, Mistah Wayne."

"Fine...fine, I went. So what?"

"Were you looking for me?"

"Looking? For you? Please, Harley, why would I go look for you?"

"I didn't go to the theme park today," she replied kind of regretting not going.

"And?"

"So you waited a long time for me, didn't ya Mistah Wayne?"

"I told you before, Harley, I didn't go to look for you. I went to see how much the place changed." Bruce was about to walk away when Harley grabbed hold of his hand.

"Let's go to the theme park right now, Mistah Wayne."

"It's late, Harley."

"Oh c'mon, Mistah Wayne! You didn't even celebrate my birthday with me, and Red couldn't hang out with me today. Please! It'll be fun!" Bruce sighed and took Harley to the Gotham Theme Park.

"I told you it was closed," he stated seeing only one light on in the theme park.

"Look, look, Mistah Wayne! There's still someone behind the ticket booth!"

"They're not going to accept-"

"Go and ask, Mistah Wayne. Please!" Harley pouted cutely and Bruce just went to the ticket booth. The man recognized Bruce Wayne as the owner of Gotham Theme Park, and he let him and Harley into the park. Bruce came back with a nod and Harley squealed excitedly.

"We only have 2 hours in the park," Bruce informed. Harley took Bruce to the ice rink and she looked at it. There was no one in the skating shoes rental booth, and Harley just hopped the counter. She and Bruce put on their skating shoes and Harley said, "I'm not good at ice skating, but I always liked the thought of skating."

"You can't ice skate?" Bruce asked entering the ring, skating suavely. Harley shook her head as she barely managed to get on the ice. She was holding onto the rail for dear life and Bruce was skating around Harley as if taunting her. "You really can't skate, can you, Harley?" Bruce chuckled. "Here." He skated to Harley and he put his hand out. "I won't let you fall." Harley smiled and took Bruce's hand. He held both of Harley's hands and skated backwards while leading her forwards.

After ice skating, the two only had 20 minutes left in the park. Bruce was walking with his hands in his pockets, and Harley quickly pulled his hand out to intertwine her fingers with his. Bruce glanced at Harley and looked away trying to hide the smile from his face. Harley smiled and leaned her head onto Bruce's built bicep when she heard quiet voice calling her name. "Harls..."

Harley stopped walking and so did Bruce. She looked around and her eyes became fixated on the House of Clowns. "Harley," the voice whispered to her again. Harley let go of Bruce's hand and slowly walked towards the House of Clowns, hearing her name being called even louder.

"Harley," Bruce spoke. She looked back and Bruce held his hand out so that she could take it again. Harley looked back at the House of Clowns and she was sure she heard the Joker's voice calling out for her from the shadows. Harley took another step forward towards the House of Clowns. "Harley." She looked back and Bruce still had his hand out for her to take. She took one step at a time back Bruce and she put her hand out about to take Bruce's hand when she heard her name being called from the darkness again. Harley gasped and looked back, withdrawing her hand from Bruce. "Harley," Bruce said softly. She looked back at Bruce and he still had his hand out. She cautiously let Bruce take her hand, and he led her away.

Harley looked back to the House of Clowns but saw nothing suspicious. She held onto Bruce's hand tighter and she wrapped her other hand around Bruce's arm tightly, as if not wanting to let go for dear life. She walked away with Bruce, not looking back once more at the House of Clowns, walking out of Gotham Theme Park hand-in-hand with Bruce.

The two came back to Wayne's Manor and they went upstairs together. "Wait, Mistah Wayne, can you tuck me in bed?" Bruce followed Harley into her room and she plopped onto her bed without washing up or changing. Bruce just tucked Harley in bed, and Harley leaned forward to give Bruce a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thanks, Mistah Wayne. This was the best birthday present ever."

"Good night, Harley," Bruce merely stated. He hesitated once, but he leaned in again to give Harley a goodnight kiss on her lips.

"'Night, Mistah Wayne," Harley quietly said as she was already drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face. Bruce looked back and saw Harley already fast asleep. He smiled and shook his head at the silly girl.


	11. Chapter 11

_**_Day Two-Hundred Sixty-Eight_**_

Harley woke up and noticed a tape recorder by her table. She picked it up and examined it. She just pressed the play button and something was recorded on it. "Good morning, Harley," Bruce's voice spoke in the recorder, "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you on your real birthday date, but the Gotham Theme Park was fun, too. This recorder is for you, and I know it's not much but this is your present. My parents and I used to always play around with this recorder, and I thought you would use it more than I would. Remember, Harley...always keep that smile on your face. You look pretty with it." The recording stopped and Harley put the recorder to her chest, hugging it.

She immediately hopped out of bed and washed up in 5 minutes. She then ran downstairs and noticed Alfred washing the dishes. "Where's Mistah Wayne, A-Man?" she asked.

"You just missed him, Miss Quinn. He just left." Harley ran out of the manor and watched Bruce driving away slowly out of the courtyard.

"MISTAH WAYNE! MISTAH WAYNE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Bruce looked in the rear view mirror to see Harley waving goodbye to him, holding the recorder to her chest. She was waving goodbye to him as if he were leaving on a cruise, and he grinned widely for the first time in a long time. Harley went back into the manor and sat on the couch. She pressed the recording button.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 1, 2. Mistah Wayne, now he's one confusing guy, almost more confusing than my - I mean, the Joker. One day he yells at me, the next he's so sweet. Sometimes, I feel like...is this thing even on?" Harley examined the recorder and pressed the stop button. Meanwhile, Bruce spent the entire day at Wayne Enterprises working with Lucius on the latest gadgets and equipments.

When it was getting a little late, Lucius Fox said, "You will be coming to the company dinner tonight, won't you?"

"Oh, that's tonight?" Bruce asked examining the gadgets.

"Yes. We had to reschedule last time for tonight."

"Do I have to go, Lucius?"

"Well, you ARE the company owner, and what's a company dinner with the owner? Besides, Mr. Wayne, you're the one who rescheduled it tonight."

"Then we can reschedule it again."

"Why? Do you have something better at home?" he asked with a smile. Bruce gave a sheepish smile and couldn't wipe it off. "I'm sure we can do the company dinner without you, Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you, Lucius," Bruce smiled and left to go back to his manor. When Bruce drove back to the manor, Harley smiled while Alfred asked, "Didn't you say you had a company dinner tonight, Master Wayne?"

"Ooh, a company dinner?" Harley asked.

"Yes. Do you want to join, Harley?"

"Do I! Um...what's the attire?"

"You can just come in that," Bruce said. Harley looked at what she was wearing, and it was a plain white tee with skinny jeans. She bid Alfred goodbye as Bruce drove away with Harley to one of Gotham's most luxurious restaurants. As they approached the front desk, Harley realized that the attire should have been a dress and heels instead of civilian clothing.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid the miss has inappropriate attire for this restaurant," the front desk worker said.

"No, no. Let her in," Bruce spoke as the superior.

"I'm afraid I can't, sir. It's strictly the rules. If you want to bring it up with the owner of the restaurant, I can talk to my manager."

"Well then, I should talk to your manager since I am the owner of this restaurant. Now, if you'll excuse me." Bruce held Harley's hand and led her into the restaurant. A few people looked at Harley's attire and shook their heads at her. Harley felt embarrassed and Bruce led her to the back of the restaurant where it was VIP seating.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne. You made it," Lucius Fox smiled. "So this must be the Harley Quinn, Mr. Wayne's fiance. It is very nice to meet you."

"Same here," Harley smiled. Bruce pulled out the chair for Harley and she smiled, taking a seat next to Lucius Fox. Bruce sat next to Harley and they continued on with the company dinner. The company then all went to a karoake bar and they grabbed a VIP seating again. Everyone gave a toast to Bruce and Harley's engagement, and they all drank up. Bruce took in the tequila shot as if it were nothing, but the shot almost hit Harley.

The workers kept doing shots and they kept urging for Harley to take more and more. After Harley's 4th shot, she was drunk. Harley tried her best to compose herself, but she was just a happy drunk and couldn't stop laughing. Bruce put his arm over Harley to keep her close, and he whispered, "Do you want to go home?"

"NO way!" Harley laughed in Bruce's face loudly. "This is so much fun!" He gave a small smile and kept his arm around Harley to keep her safe. The workers were all playing a drinking game, and Harley ended up losing, which meant she needed to do a dare. One of the workers told Harley to stand up and sing a song with a dance.

Harley wasn't embarrassed to do so, so she stood up and grabbed a spoon using it as a microphone. "_*shakes hands like stars around her face*_ You are my sunshine my only sunshine. _*Puts hands on face cutely*_ You make me happy when skies are gray. _*shakes finger*_ You'll never know dear, _*makes a heart and bounces*_ how much I love you. _*hugs herself*_ So please don't take my sunshine away. _*points a finger to the sky*_ The other night dear _*puts hands together and puts it on her head to look like she's sleeping*_ while I was sleeping, _*grabs her arms*_ I dreamt I held you in my arms. _*rubs eyes*_ But when I awoke dear _*puts arms on hips and pouts*_ I was mistaken _*hangs head and pretends to cry*_ so I hung my head and cried."

The workers clapped for Harley's adorable dance version of _You Are My Sunshine _and Bruce couldn't stop smiling. Harley felt a little embarrassed but at least it was over. When the company dinner was finally over for the night, Bruce helped Harley into his Ferrari. Bruce was completely sober, even though he had a few shots. He drove off and Harley kept talking on and on. "Some show you put," Bruce smiled keeping his eyes on the road, referring to Harley's little dance. Harley got quiet when he said that, remembering how embarrassed she felt. Bruce noticed, and he asked, "Do you want ice cream?"

Harley nodded and so Bruce parked his car next to the park. The liquor store was across the street and he brought back a popsicle stick for Harley. Harley was just sitting on a swing in the park, and Bruce handed her the popsicle. "Can you push me?" Harley asked Bruce while licking her popsicle.

"You're not a child, Harley."

"Push me!" she whined. Bruce just rolled his eyes and pushed Harley lightly on the swings. She squealed like a child and when she finished her popsicle stick, Bruce decided to take her back to the manor. When he parked his car, Harley was still very drunk and she complained that she couldn't feel her legs. Bruce piggy-backed Harley and took her all the way upstairs into her room. He landed her gently on her bed. Just when Bruce was about to go back into his own room, Harley quickly ran and closed the door so he couldn't leave.

"I thought you said you couldn't feel your legs, Harley."

"Yeah, but...can't you stay with me tonight, Mistah Wayne? Please?"

"Harley," Bruce sighed. But she was looking at him with puppy-dog eyes and though he wanted to resist, he thought one night couldn't hurt. Besides, he missed sleeping with Harley the way he did in Bora Bora. Harley tried her best to undress out of her clothes, but she kept falling over. Bruce sighed again and helped take Harley's skinny jeans off, but they were pretty difficult. When Bruce threw Harley's jeans onto the floor, she immediately leaned up and kissed Bruce passionately on his lips. Bruce leaned back but Harley kept leaning forward.

She took off Bruce's business suit off and threw it onto the floor. She untied his tie, and threw it as well, along with his belt. She aggressively took off his belt, sometimes pulling on the belt so hard that Bruce's waist would thrust forward and slam into Harley. Harley unzipped Bruce's pants and he willingly took them off. Harley brought Bruce back down on top of her, and he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Harley slipped out of her shirt and unhooked her bra, throwing it all to the floor. She helped Bruce unbutton his shirt, and it was sent to the floor as well. Since Harley was drunk, Bruce knew she wouldn't last too long. He took off Harley's laced panties and dropped them to the floor. He placed his body inbetween Harley's legs and could see her wettening already. Bruce just leaned down to kiss Harley, his erection poking her in the stomach. Harley groaned and wrapped her legs around Bruce's waist, wanting to be penetrated. "Mistah Wayne," Harley moaned.

Bruce knew he couldn't keep it from Harley anymore, and so he leaned back. He got into a comfortable position and then penetrated through Harley's hot core. She moaned loudly in pain, still not used to his enormous size. The ripping sensation was heightened from her nonsober state, and she kept thrusting her hips into the air. The feeling of Bruce's large size being held captive in her tight walls made Harley get even tighter. Bruce grunted, being squeezed tightly by Harley's tightness. He leaned down to kiss Harley, starting to pant quickly.

Bruce moved his hips around and around, making Harley moan even louder. "Shh," Bruce panted in Harley's ear, "you'll wake up Alfred."

"I can't help it, Mistah Wayne," Harley moaned and gasped, "you're just so (moans) big. And (moans) it feels amazing. (moans) It feels so (moans louder) good, yes." Harley kept moaning as Bruce moved in and out of Harley. It took Bruce a while to help Harley reach her climax since she was so drunk, but he didn't mind. He loved being inside of Harley's tight walls, and the longer the better it was for him and for her. Bruce could hear Harley panting and gasping faster, meaning she was starting to reach her climax.

Bruce dug himself deeper into Harley, and Harley screamed louder and louder. She moaned out Bruce's name in his ear constantly, making Bruce work faster and harder inside of Harley. Harley was digging her nails deeper into Bruce's back as he kept going in deeper, and she gasped loudly when he hit her cervix. He kept hitting her cervix and she moaned and groaned in pain. Harley thrust her hips up hard and she got tighter and tighter. With one last thrust, Harley caved in and she trembled under Bruce's steaming body.

Bruce was clenching his fists, feeling himself about to explode with Harley's tightness. Harley gave one last thrust during her orgasm, and Bruce caved in next. His body toppled on top of Harley, and he felt Harley's body moving up and down from her panting. Bruce was still so deep in Harley, semi-hard. He loved how tight Harley was around him, and he didn't want to pull out but he could see that Harley was worn out with just one round.

Bruce pulled out of Harley and she groaned, "No, Mistah Wayne. Keep going."

"You're too tired, Harley," Bruce panted and lied down next to her. He put his arm behind Harley's lower back, pulling her in close. He felt her volumptuous breasts resting on his chest, and he kept his hand on her lower back to keep her close to his body. He could feel Harley breathing on his collar bone slower and slower, drifting off to sleep. "Harley?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, Mistah Wayne?"

"Do you...enjoy sleeping with me?"

"Yeah, tons," Harley said holding Bruce close to her, keeping her face in his chest. "It makes my day complete." Just as Harley was drifting off to sleep, she whispered without thinking, "'Night, Mistah Wayne. I love ya." Bruce was silent. He looked down at Harley but saw that she was already asleep. Bruce was in disbelief. Did she just tell him that she loved him? Did she really just say those words? Bruce's heart was racing fast again, but he tried to calm himself by convincing himself that she only said it because she was drunk. She probably wouldn't even remember saying those words to him the next morning.

"Good night, Harley," Bruce whispered and closed his eyes, keeping Harley close.


	12. Chapter 12

_**_Day Two-Hundred Sixty-Nine_**_

_It was a beautiful day to wake up. The birds were all chirping, the sun was shining, and there was Mistah Wayne next to me. I remembered having sex with him last night, and I remembered it was as good as ever. I put my hand on his bare chest and I felt his calm heart beat. It was funny how Mistah Wayne's heart beat was always so calm whenever I felt it. I couldn't stop staring at Mistah Wayne's face. Looking at him this up close, he was actually such a handsome guy. He was probably one of the most handsome guys I've ever met in my life._

Harley smiled and got up to wash. When she put on some clothes, she saw the pile of clothes on the floor. She smiled and picked hers up, putting them away. She picked up Bruce's clothes and laid them out neatly on a chair. She then went downstairs to help Alfred cook up breakfast. "Mornin', Mistah Wayne!" Harley giggled seeing Bruce coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harley," Bruce nodded. After Bruce ate his breakfast, he headed out to work and Harley bid him goodbye. She watched him drive away and she waved her hand wildly again. Bruce looked in his rear view mirror and smiled again. He felt his heart skipping a beat seeing how happy Harley was. Harley then washed up to meet up with Poison Ivy to just catch up.

Harley took the bus to Poison Ivy's apartment, and she looked at her recorder. She was just playing around with it, recording a few things. Her stop came and Harley skipped out of the bus. Just as she was about to walk into the complex, Harley felt her hand through her bag and she gasped. She quickly opened her bag to see that her recorder was gone! "Oh no! I musta left it on the bus!" Harley looked to see the bus disappear around the corner and her face dropped. She was about to burst into tears.

"Hey! Harley!" Harley turned around with tears forming in her eyes and she saw Barry there. "H-Harley? Is...everything alright?"

"I...I lost my present on the bus," Harley squeeked as a tear fell down her eyes.

"What present?"

"It was (hiccup) a recorder," Harley cried and wiped her tears away.

"Oh no, Harley, don't cry. C'mon, let's go get you another one."

"No. That one was special! Mistah Wayne gave me that one and he said it belonged to his parents!" Harley said crying even louder like a little child.

"H-Harley, c'mon, stop crying," Barry pleaded as people stared when they walked by the two. "Harley, c'mon, stop crying. I'm sure you can just replace it. I mean, Bruce has tons of recorders." Harley just kept crying, and Barry led Harley all the way to Gotham Park so that she could cry there.

Harley was still sniffling as she was swinging on the swings next to Barry. "Sorry, Barry," Harley sniffled. "I don't know what came over me. I just got really sad..."

"Ah, it's alright," Barry laughed shrugging it off. "No biggie. That recorder musta meant a lot to you, huh?" Harley nodded sadly. "So...how about that spaghetti, huh? You said you'd take me there. How about now?" Harley looked at her watch and sighed.

"Sorry, Barry, but I can't. I gotta get back to the manor to cook dinner. I didn't realize I was crying for hours."

"Heh, alright then. Want me to drop you off?"

"No. I'd rather just take the bus. See you around," Harley said walking with her head down. Harley wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and she tripped over a huge crack on the street. Barry quickly stood up to run to her but Harley got right back onto her feet and continued walking. Barry laughed to himself, thinking Harley was such a cute and adorable girl.

When Harley got back home, Alfred insisted he'd cook dinner and Harley offered to clean the windows. Bruce came back home really early and he changed first, then came back down. Harley was cleaning the windows in the backyard and Bruce decided to sit on a chair next to the window. He grabbed a random book and flipped open to a random page. He kept glancing up at Harley, watching her clean the window. "You missed a spot," he said with his eyes on a random word in the book.

"Where?"

"To your left. No, more higher," Bruce spoke. Harley kept reaching as high as she could but she couldn't reach any higher, even when she was on her tip-toes. Bruce sighed and got up. He grabbed the towel away from Harley and cleaned the spot he was talking about.

"Oh, you missed a spot."

"Where?" he asked.

"Up here. No, more right." Harley watched Bruce cleaning the windows and she smirked. Bruce finally realized what he was doing. Harley made it so that Bruce was doing her chore for her. He looked at her hand handed her the towel. Harley continued cleaning and as she did, she said, "Mistah Wayne?" He looked at her and she looked at him with guilt. "I...kinda...well, ya see. It's funny...uh...well, I was on the bus going to meet Red and...well, I was playin' with the recorder, ya know? I was recordin' things and stuff but uh...I kinda...forgot to pack it...and I lost it on the bus..."

"Already?" Bruce asked slightly annoyed at Harley's irresponsibility. Harley nodded sadly. "I knew you weren't the brightest of the bunch, Harley, but I didn't know you were as brainless as a lamb."

"What'd you say?" she growled and clenched onto the towel angrily.

"I shouldn't have even gotten you a present at all, knowing how irresponsible you are," Bruce said keeping his eyes on the book the entire time. Harley growled and stormed away from Bruce and he was smiling from behind the book. Dinner was ready and Alfred, Bruce, and Harley all ate together in silence again, which meant Harley was mad. "What's wrong, Harley? Are you still mad at what I said before?"

"Oh, I don't know, Mistah Wayne," Harley said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm just a brainless lamb."

"I'm sure I wasn't the first one to call you that," Bruce shrugged off. Harley was silent and Bruce felt bad. "I didn't know you would be so sensitive to that." Harley was still silent. "Harley." Alfred cleared his throat and Bruce looked at him. Alfred mouthed _Nicer. _Bruce sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Harley."

"Ya really mean that, Mistah Wayne?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Harley smiled lightly and Alfred smiled, too. "So what're we gonna eat for dessert, A-Man?"

"Well, anything you two would agree on," Alfred replied.

"Let's just have fruit," Bruce said.

"Okay!" Harley smiled.

"Or what about cake?"

"Ooh, I love cake! Chocolate cake-"

"No, no, let's have ice cream," Bruce said looking at Harley, testing her.

"Yeah! Strawberry ice cream is the best!"

"Is there anything you won't eat, Harley?" Bruce groaned. Alfred smiled trying to not laugh out loud. Alfred immediately excused himself so that he could just laugh at the two.

"Nope! I love every food there is in the world!" Harley smiled.

"I have an idea," Alfred said. "Why don't you two just go out for some dessert?"

"What about you, A-Man?"

"I don't really have a taste for dessert. I just want to stay and clean up the dishes. I insist, you two go on ahead." Bruce and Harley left the manor in Bruce's Ferrari and he drove to the liquor store across from Gotham Park. Harley was sitting on the swings and Bruce came back with another popsicle. Just when he sat down on the swing next to Harley, he got a phone call.

"Hello?...where are you?...alright, I'll be there. Don't go anywhere." Bruce hung up and he said to Harley, "I'm sorry, Harley, but I have to go."

"W-Where are you goin', Mistah Wayne?" Harley asked devastated that he was leaving already when they just got out of the house.

"I have to go visit a friend. You'll be okay going back home with a taxi, right?" Bruce didn't even wait for Harley to refuse. He immediately drove away and Harley watched him turn the corner. Bruce arrived at the bar and he saw Selina Kyle drinking by herself and she looked drunk out of her mind. He sat beside her and she sluggishly turned her head to look at him.

"You came," she slurred.

"Why are you drinking?" he asked and took the tequila glass away from Selina.

"I missed seeing your face, Bruce," Selina smiled. "You look so handsome today." Bruce looked away from Selina. After trying to get Selina to sober up, Bruce got a phone call from Harley. "Harley?"

"Mistah Wayne! When are you gonna come back to the park? It's gettin' really cold out here."

"I told you to go back to the manor, Harley," Bruce said annoyed. "Just grab a taxi and go back. I'll be there in a few minutes." Bruce hung up on Harley and Selina told Bruce to go back.

"I'll be fine, Bruce," Selina slurred. "It's okay." Bruce sighed and nodded. Just when he was about to leave, Selina cried out, "Don't go." Bruce froze in place. "Don't leave me, Bruce."

Meanwhile, Harley was still sitting on the swing for an extra hour and she couldn't handle the cold anymore. She grabbed a taxi and headed back to the manor. "Where's Master Wayne, Miss Quinn?" Alfred asked.

"That big jerk-off left me!" Harley roared. She stormed up to her room and plopped onto her bed. Harley felt tears streaming down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. Harley looked at her clock and saw that it was already midnight. Harley closed her eyes trying to go to sleep but she couldn't. She was so upset that Bruce randomly left her, expecting her to take a taxi back. Just then, Harley heard Bruce's car pull in and she cursed him in her head.

She heard him coming upstairs quietly and she heard his footsteps stop at her door. She heard her door slightly crack open. "Harley?" Bruce whispered. "Are you asleep?" Harley didn't answer, keeping her back to the door. She heard Bruce close the door, and tears kept streaming down Harley's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Day Two-Hundred Seventy<em>**_

Harley and Alfred were cooking breakfast when Bruce awoke. He came downstairs and Harley was giving him the cold shoulder the entire time. Alfred skipped breakfast, knowing that Harley and Bruce were on bad terms in a serious way. The two were sitting down and eating breakfast in complete silence. "What time did you get back yesterday?" Bruce asked to Harley.

"Why do ya care?"

"...did you wait for me?"

"And just why would I wait for you?" she asked without looking at him once. "Did you have fun with Catwoman yesterday?" Bruce looked at her confused. He didn't know Harley knew it was Selina he went to. Harley was quicker and smarter than Bruce thought she was. She saw her caller ID name before Bruce could've picked up.

"She drank yesterday, so I took her back to her place."

"Yeah? D'you have sex with her, too?"

"Harley."

"So ya did. Alright, okay," Harley said and cleared her food into the disposal. She left the kitchen without another word and Bruce dropped his fork, thinking about what to do to get Harley smiling again. Just then, Harley came storming back into the kitchen fuming. "Who do you think you are, Bats? Do you know how long I was waiting for you? How can you just leave me at the park to go to Catwoman? Do you know how that makes me feel? And now I gotta find out that you had sex with her, too? How many girls do you friggin' sleep with?"

"There's no need to shout in the morning like this, Harley," Bruce said trying to calm her down, but it only made her angrier.

"NO NEED TO SHOUT? I WOULDN'T NEED TO SHOUT IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS! You can't just leave me out there like that, Bats! I'm a girl, too! I'm a girl, just like Catwoman! I have feelings, too!" Harley cried. "You can't...you can't just do that to me..." Harley started weeping and she immediately ran out of the kitchen. Bruce was in such shock from Harley's random explosion and Alfred came in seeing Bruce's expression.

"If I may say so, Master Wayne, you really shouldn't have left a girl alone in the park that late at night, even if it were for Miss Kyle." Bruce didn't know what to say and he stepped into his shower. He remembered last night, when he took Selina home. She was the one that was seducing him on purpose. She was the one who was making all the moves on him, purposely getting him hard so that she could have sex with him.

It was Selina who gave Bruce oral first, she was the one that turned him on. Bruce didn't want to have sex with Selina at first, but he couldn't resist his ex-lover. No matter how hard he tried to just think about Harley, Selina seduced him badly. And now Bruce was paying for it. He never saw Harley this mad before, and he knew that it was all his fault.

In Harley's room, she couldn't help but take her anxiety pills. She was trembling from a nervous break down and she needed to rely on her medication to feel better. She heard a knock on her door and she didn't reply. "Miss Quinn? Miss Quinn, I brought you some jasmine tea," Alfred spoke.

Harley wanted to tell Alfred to go away, but she also wanted to confide in him. She opened the door and Alfred saw tear stains all over Harley's face. "Why, Miss Quinn, you're trembling. Are you okay?"

"No," Harley wept again, but not as hard as before. Her anxiety pills were kicking in and Alfred put down the tray of tea on her bed. "How...how can he do this to me? I thought...he actually liked me..."

"He does like you very much, Miss Quinn. You must understand that he is very fond of you. It's just...Master Wayne has never been the type to keep a woman for long because he doesn't know how to treat a woman very well at times."

"Didn't take me long to figure that one out." Alfred smiled.

"You won't be leaving, will you, Miss Quinn?"

"I mean...I wanted to at first but I guess I shouldn't, huh?"

"If you can stay a bit longer and help Master Wayne, I'm sure he'll be a better person."

"Ya really think I'll change him? I'm just Harley Quinn. I'm not anyone special."

"Oh, you have no idea," Alfred smiled, knowing how Bruce really felt about Harley because Bruce always confided in Alfred.


	13. Chapter 13

_**_Day Two-Hundred Seventy _**_(continued)

Harley woke up at 4 in the morning thirsty. She went downstairs towards the kitchen when she saw the light on in the living room. She peeked and saw Bruce stitching his arm up by himself. "Mistah Wayne?" Harley asked. Bruce looked up but continued stitching his arm. She went to Bruce's side and sat next to him, watching him stitching.

"Your face is in the way, Harley," Bruce spoke firmly.

"Ya missed a stitch," Harley said. "Here, I'll do it." Harley took the needle and had to redo Bruce's stitching since he did it terribly. Bruce flinched a little from the pain. "So what attacked ya this time?"

"...villains..."

"Who was it this time? Killer Croc? Bane? Catwoman?" Harley scoffed at the last name she said.

"Your puddin'."

"What?" Harley gasped. "He did?" Bruce nodded.

"Don't feel flattered, Harley. He didn't fight me for you." Harley was quiet and just kept stitching. Bruce felt bad that he kept hurting Harley's feelings, but he couldn't bring down his walls just yet. He needed to know Harley really meant to change, and until then he needed to have his guard up.

"There. It's all done," she said and bit the stitch off the needle.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Bruce asked.

"No. Why?"

"Don't plan anything tomorrow."

"Why? Where are we gonna go?" Harley asked with a smile. Bruce just stood up and Harley followed him. "C'mon, Mistah Wayne! I wanna know!"

"Just look at the counter," Bruce said. Harley ran to the kitchen counter and saw a movie ticket for a recent rom-com movie that was released. Harley looked but saw that Bruce was gone. She ran up the stairs and burst into Bruce's room, seeing him already in bed. Harley ran to Bruce's bed and bounced on it, tucking herself next to Bruce. "Harley!"

"Ah, c'mon, Mistah Wayne. Ya know ya sleep better when I'm around. I can tell. Your heartbeat gets all calm, and you don't even snore."

"I snore?"

"Yeah! When I'm not around. I can even hear you all the way from my room every night! Just go to sleep, Mistah Wayne," Harley smiled and leaned her head onto Bruce's chest, listening to his calm heart beat.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Day Two-Hundred Seventy One<em>**_

Harley was in the mirror for over and hour, trying to decide what to wear for the movies today. "Out for a date, Miss Quinn?" Alfred asked.

"Yup! Okay, okay, A-Man. You need to help me decide. Cute and bubbly?" Harley asked lifting up an outfit that was cute and bubbly. "Or smoldering temptress?" She lifted another outfit that was like a smoldering tempress style.

"I'd say...cute and bubbly," Alfred smiled.

"Alright then!" Alfred left her room so that Harley could change, and she skipped downstairs to where Alfred was. She bid him goodbye and went to the movie theater. Harley sat outside on the bench waiting for Bruce. The movie was going to start in 20 minutes and he was still nowhere to be found. She called Bruce on his cell but he didn't answer. She sighed, hoping that Bruce wasn't going to ditch her.

Harley looked at her watch and it was already 5 minutes into the movie. She sighed and just went inside alone. She bought a bag of popcorn and a drink, heading into the theater. She sat down and started munching on the popcorn, feeling tears running down her eyes. Harley didn't understand why she kept crying so much lately, but she couldn't help it. Bruce was so mean to her, and she hated him once again.

When Harley wiped her tear away with her sleeve, she felt someone sitting next to her. She looked and saw Bruce with a cap over his head so he wouldn't be spotted. "You came," Harley gasped. "What took you so long?"

"I had to take care of a few things," Bruce whispered.

"I thought you were gonna ditch me again," Harley said with a sigh of relief.

"No, I would never," he smiled at her. "Now be quiet and watch the movie." When the movie was over, Harley left the theaters holding onto Bruce's hand tightly, even though she felt him trying to resist. She hopped into his Ferrari and he started driving away. Harley couldn't stop smiling at Bruce. She couldn't help but fall for the charming and handsome guy. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Harley asked with a dreamy smile.

"Like that. Stop." Just then, Bruce got a phone call and he picked up. "Alfred? Yeah...what? Okay. I'm going now." Bruce immediately made a sharp U-turn and Harley squealed.

"What? What happened? Where are we going?"

"The hospital," Bruce merely replied. He parked quickly and ran out of his car. Harley was wearing heels and it was harder for her to run after him faster if she had been wearing tennis shoes. Harley called out for Bruce to wait for her, but he didn't. He ran into the hospital and she saw him running into a room. She approached the room and read the name: Selina Kyle. Harley's heart dropped and she looked through the mirror to see Selina bruised and beaten up badly. "What happened?" Bruce asked holding Selina's hand warmly. "Who did this to you?"

"The Joker," Selina weakly replied.

"Why would he do this to you? Because of me?"

"Who else?" Selina smiled weakly. "You and Harley."

"I didn't mean to bring this upon you," Bruce replied and sat next to her. Harley watched sadly as Bruce was talking to Selina, holding her hand in his warmly as if he were still in love with her. Harley took in a deep breath and entered Selina's room.

"Oh...Harley..." she said surprised that she was here too.

"Hey, Cats," Harley waved lightly and tried to not look so sad. "What happened to ya?"

"You should go, Bruce," Selina said to him ignoring Harley's question. "You shouldn't keep Harley here."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she smiled. With a sigh, Bruce left Selina's side and walked out of the hospital with Harley following him from behind quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Day Two-Hundred Seventy Two<em>**_

Harley woke up to the smell of delicious food. Harley sniffed the air and went downstairs into the kitchen. "Mistah Wayne? I didn't know ya knew how tah make food! It smells delicious!"

"It's not for you, Harley," Bruce spoke as he made 5 different kinds of food, putting them all into a basket.

"Oh...who is it for?"

"It's for Selina."

"Oh," Harley said even sadder. "Will you ever make me food like this when I'm sick?" Bruce looked at Harley and saw that she was on the verge of tears again.

"Can you give this to her for me?" Bruce asked ignoring Harley's question. "I need to go to Wayne Enterprises right now."

"Okay," Harley nodded. Bruce packed up everything into the basket and left for work. Harley sighed and took the basket to the hospital. She knocked and entered Selina's hospital room, seeing her already wearing her normal clothing. "Oh, leavin' already, Cats?"

"Yes. Where's Bruce?"

"He said he was really busy today. Oh, and this is for you," Harley said lifting the basket of food.

"Thanks. Can you leave it right there on the table?" Harley did so. "So, Harley, how is it like living the Cinderella dream?"

"Huh?"

"It's a dramatic turn in your life, isn't it? Moving on from the Joker to Bruce." Harley was quiet. "I see you don't have an engagement ring yet."

"O-Oh..." Harley looked at her left ring finger and tried hiding it under her right hand.

"Do you feel awkward when you see me and Bruce together, Harley?"

"...no..." she lied.

"Really?" Selina asked, not believing Harley's response. "You know how much Bruce loved me. You can't take my place." Harley was speechless. She couldn't believe Selina was saying this to her. Selina smirked and grabbed the basket, leaving Harley in the hospital room.

_I couldn't believe Cats said that to me. I mean, I thought she and Bats were over for good. I didn't know they still had feelings for one another. I guess you really can't forget your first love forever, just the way I can't ever forget my puddin' forever, no matter how hard I try. I missed my puddin' so much, but there was no way I wanted to end things with Bats just yet._

Harley and Bruce were at the diner table. Bruce was eating his dinner while Harley was eating an ice cream bar. She noticed that he looked a little bothered. "Is everything alright, Mistah Wayne?" she asked.

"Yes," Bruce simply stated indifferently.

"...um...wanna hear a funny story?"

"No."

"Okay, okay," Harley said excitedly, "so there's a cute bunny and a really really really really really really really fast turtle. Who wins the race?" Bruce didn't reply, just eating his dinner. "Who wins the race?"

"I don't know," Bruce said glaring at Harley annoyed of her. "The rabbit."

"Nope! Remember I said that the turtle was really really really really really really fast?" Harley burst into hysterical laughter and it almost reminded Bruce of the Joker. He dropped his fork, seeing such resemblance of the Joker in Harley. "Okay, ya gotta listen to this one, too! So there's the same cute bunny and it races against a turtle with sunglasses. Which wins?" Bruce shook his head. "Aw c'mon, guess Mistah Wayne!"

"I don't know!" Bruce shouted annoyed of Harley. "The rabbit, okay?"

"Nope! When the turtle took off its sunglasses, it was the really really really really really fast turtle again!" Harley cracked up and Bruce was trembling with anger, noticing how much Harley reminded him of the Joker by the way she laughed. Bruce stormed off without even finishing his dinner and Harley watched him storm away sadly.

"Miss Quinn?" Alfred asked. He went to clean up Bruce's plates but Harley went first.

"I'll clean it, A-Man. You're the one who made it. You should just sit and watch TV or somethin'."

"Miss Quinn, don't be saddened by Master Wayne. He does tend to lose his temper at times." Harley nodded.

"Do you know what Cats said to me today, A-Man? She said that I wasn't wearing my engagement ring. And you know what she said after? That I could never take her place in Mistah Wayne's heart, that she would always come first when it came between her and me."

"If you really want an engagement ring, you should ask Master Wayne."

"It's not about the ring..."

"Ah, so you wish to come first in Master Wayne's life?"

"Well, I don't necessarily have to be first. I just...I just wanna be the most important girl in his life. That's all..." Bruce sighed from upstairs. He didn't mean to hurt Harley like that, and he especially didn't want Selina to be getting involved in their relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Day Two-Hundred Seventy Three<em>**_

Bruce finished his breakfast and he put on his coat to go to work. "Bye, Mistah Wayne," Harley said bidding Bruce goodbye. Bruce walked towards Harley, who was cleaning the windows, and he held her left hand examining it.

"What's your ring size, Harley?" Bruce asked.

"R-Ring size?" Bruce nodded. "I...I don't really know. No one ever bought me a ring before."

"Really?" Bruce was a bit surprised. He surely thought that at least one of Harley's past friends or boyfriends would've bought her a ring. Bruce let go of Harley's hand and left the manor.

"Hey Mistah Wayne!" Harley shouted out for him. He turned back to look at her. "Will ya come home early today? I'll make your favorite food!"

"And how do YOU know what my favorite food is?"

"Cus I just know," Harley giggled. "So will ya come home early today?"

"Alright," Bruce merely nodded and headed into his Ferrari, driving away. Alfred walked into the kitchen and saw Harley humming while looking at a recipe she printed and posted on the fridge. Alfred smiled and continued doing the other chores. He was the one who told Harley what Bruce's favorite food was.

Bruce did keep his promise and he came home early. It was perfect timing because that was when Harley finished cooking. She set up the plate and sat in front of him, watching him eat her dish. "Well, how is it?" she asked.

"What is this?" Bruce asked and pushed the plate away.

"What? Is it bad?"

"Did you even taste it before giving it to me?" Harley took a bite and she immediately just swallowed it down.

"Okay, okay. So it's bad...but I followed the recipe and everything."

"Just following the recipe won't do. You have to taste the dish while making it. And I came home early for THIS?"

"I tried," Harley pouted sadly.

"Yes, well trying and getting it right are two completely different goals, Harley," Bruce stated.

"Well if ya hate it that much, then make somethin' on your own!" Harley growled. Bruce did so, and he just made a simple salad. "I can't do anything right. Hmph!"

"Really, you can't." Harley glared at Bruce and her anxiety level was rising since she didn't take her medication today. She was trembling and starting to get paranoid.

"You know what? You're nothin' but a sack of dead flowers, ya know that?" Bruce looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah! I shoulda listened to Mistah J. He told me you were just as crazy as he and I were put together. I didn't wanna believe him, even though I just agreed. He says you got problems just as bad as he does, as much of a psycho as he is. You and he are the same! The exact same!"

"Don't you dare compare me to the Joker," Bruce threatened and stepped forward to Harley with his fist trembling in anger. "If YOU'RE so sane, why do you still stick with him? Why do you still stick with me? Why don't you just leave and go back to him? Is it because you didn't fulfill your puddin's wishes? Were you planning on leaving when you get me to fall in love with you? Well game's up, Harley. I will NEVER fall in love with you. Ever! The Joker might have gotten to you, but he'll never get through me so you can just give it up already!"

"I'm not stickin' around because of Mistah J! I'm stickin' around because...because I want to..." Harley wiped her tears away with her sleeve and her words struck Bruce's heart. "I wanted to forget about Mistah J. I really did, I really wanted to move on but YOU'RE the reason why I keep wanting to run back to him! You're the reason why I keep wanting to go through with the plan so that I can see my puddin' smile at me and tell me that I did a good job for once in my life! I just wanna do somethin' right for once in my life...but I can't even do this simple task right...my puddin' doesn't deserve a half-wit like me."

"For thinking like that, I'd say you're not even close to being a half-wit. You'll never hear the Joker tell you that you did something good for him ever. And yet you'll just keep running back to him, only to be sent off to another task. And another, and another! You'll never be good enough in his eyes, and that's why he'll just use you until you drop dead, Harley!"

"You don't treat me any better! You just toy with my emotions the same way Mistah J does. And I'll never be good enough in your eyes either. Maybe I should've just been born as a dog instead of a human...then maybe life would've made more sense..." Harley wiped her tears from her face and walked upstairs. Bruce gave a loud sigh, knowing that he shouldn't let Harley go to sleep feeling like that. He didn't mean to say those cruel words to her. He really was starting to like Harley, but he was just getting more defensive because of the fact that he couldn't trust her yet.

"Alfred...what should I do?" Bruce asked seeing Alfred walking into the room. "What do you think?"

"Well, all I know is, Master Wayne, she did try very hard to make your dish perfect. I told her a few hints here and there, and she did bloody try." With that said, Alfred left the kitchen towards the garden to tend to the flowers. Bruce stepped into the kitchen and saw the recipe taped on the fridge. There were scribbles everywhere on it and little happy faces drawn everywhere.

Bruce smiled and he suddenly felt a pang in his heart of guilt.


	14. Chapter 14

_**_Day Two-Hundred Seventy Five_**_

_It had been a few days since Bats and I talked. I'd just give him breakfast and leave the room to wash the windows, and he wouldn't even say goodbye to me. Then when he'd come for dinner, I'd just give him his dinner and leave the room again. I wanted to visit Barry today cus Red was too busy._

Harley waited outside the complex and saw Barry coming downstairs, smiling at Harley. He took her to a small cafe and they ordered lunch together. "What's with the long face?" he asked.

"Nothing," Harley sighed playing with her food.

"C'mon, Harley. What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can read people very well. I always choose the worst men to fall in love with."

"Did you have a fight with Bruce?" he asked quietly. Harley nodded sadly. "Well, wanna know some tips on how to read people? I'm the master at it." Harley gave a faint smile. "Look at that guy over there. What kinda job do you think he has?"

"A salesman?" Harley asked while eating a powdered donut. She didn't realize she got the powder all over her lips and he smiled.

"Here, let me get that for you," he said leaning forward. He brushed the powder off of Harley's soft lips with his thumb. He stared at Harley's lips for a second and snapped out of it. He smiled and sat back down. Harley smiled and turned a bit red.

"I tend to spill a lot," she confessed shyly.

"I can tell," Barry smiled sweetly. "Okay, so what about her?" Harley looked to see a woman stepping into the cafe. "Leather jacket, red lipsticks, fishnet stockings? I'd say a motorcyclist or a pilot. And...29, 30? I can see that she has a husband, someone who loves her very much. She's more of the man in the relationship. She loves chewing bubble gum and she loves practicing martial arts. She's a top-notch athlete and can kick ass."

"Wow! How can you tell all that?" Harley asked amazed.

"Talent," Barry shrugged.

"Barry?" the woman asked. "Where were you last night? You didn't attend the meeting."

"I was kinda busy," Barry replied. "I'll see ya at tonight's meeting." The woman nodded and ordered her lunch then headed out. Barry laughed at Harley's reaction, knowing she was duped into thinking he was the master at solving people out. Harley looked at Barry laughing and she couldn't help but smile, too.

"S-Stop," she said trying not to laugh, "it's not funny."

"I'm sorry. It's just you're so funny," Barry laughed. "So, when are you gonna buy me that spaghetti, huh? I'm really craving it right now. How about dinner?"

"Um...can I ask you a question?" Harley asked. He nodded. "Do I look like a dim-wit to you?"

"A what?" he laughed.

"A dim-wit. Do I look stupid to you?"

"Actually, I think you're the cutest girl I ever met," Barry bluntly stated leaning back on his chair with a smile. Harley's eyes widened and she blushed a darker shade of red. "Really, Harley. Bruce doesn't realize what kinda girl he has. I'm sure any guy would love to have you as their fiance." Harley smiled and realized that it was starting to get late. She promised Barry she'd buy him spaghetti some other time, but she wanted to go home to cook Bruce food.

Bruce came home the usual time he did and she watched him eating dinner. Bruce secretly felt happy that Harley was sitting in front of him, glad that she wasn't angry anymore. "Ya still didn't get a ring, Mistah Wayne," Harley said touching his left hand gently. "But no worries! I got the solution!" Harley ran away and came back with a sharpie in her hand. She held Bruce's left hand and drew him an engagement ring on his left ring finger. "Oh, and what about a watch?"

Harley drew a watch on Bruce's wrist and she looked up to see him smiling. Harley giggled and said, "You like wearing sunglasses, dontcha Mistah Wayne?"

"Hey, Harley. Stop," he smiled and dropped his fork on the table. She leaned forward with the sharpie and he immediately backed away. She laughed loudly and chased after Bruce. Bruce ran all the way upstairs and just when he was about to close the door on Harley, she slipped through and brought the sharpie towards Bruce's face. He quickly grabbed her wrist laughing and pushed her hands away.

Bruce and Harley's laughter filled their ears with joy, and Bruce accidentally pushed Harley a little too hard, causing her to fall on Bruce's bed. But Harley kept her grip on Bruce as she fell, causing him to fall on top of her. The moment Bruce felt his body pinning Harley down, he stopped laughing. His eyes were hypnotized once again by Harley's baby blue eyes. Harley put the sharpie away and leaned up to kiss Bruce lightly.

Harley sucked on Bruce's lips lightly, biting on his lower lip gently. She licked her lips after and looked up into Bruce's eyes. She saw him leaning down but he stopped mid-way. Harley felt Bruce's heavy breathing getting heavier. He was looking into her eyes, hesitating whether to kiss her or not. Harley was as still as a statue until Bruce leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Harley wrapped her arms around the back of Bruce's head, pulling him in closer. Bruce put his hand on Harley's waist, and she grabbed his hand letting him touch her breast. Harley gave a seductive moan and Bruce shivered from her moan, feeling the tingles in his spine. Harley slipped her hands under Bruce's shirt and swiftly took it off for him. Bruce did the same to Harley, and he unhooked her bra, letting it gently land onto the floor. Bruce's breathing became heavier, looking at Harley's volumptuous breasts moving up and down with her panting.

Harley immediately stripped Bruce off of his belt, and she unzipped his pants for him. She pushed him down onto the bed. Bruce leaned his back to the wall, sitting down comfortably as Harley kissed him from his neck to his chest to his abs. Harley ripped off Bruce's pants and saw that he was completely hard. She wrapped both hands around his large size and gave him a quick handjob. She saw Bruce's leg twitch and she took him in her mouth.

Bruce gave a small moan as Harley sucked on his wood as if it were an ice cream. Bruce's leg twitched again, and Bruce's breathing got heavier. He put his hands behind Harley's head, pushing her in deeper gently. Harley could hear Bruce's breathing rapidly increase, and she sucked in her cheeks to suck hard like a vacuum. Bruce gave an uncontrollable loud moan and leaned forward, feeling himself about to explode but he didn't. He quickly tried to catch his breath, but Harley didn't give him time. She just sucked hard once again and Bruce burst into Harley's mouth.

Harley licked Bruce meticulously, and this time Bruce pinned Harley down. He kissed her from her neck, down to her breast, down to her stomach. He spread Harley's legs out widely and saw her getting wetter. Bruce leaned down and kissed her hot core. He then slipped his tongue through her, and Harley moaned loudly. Bruce swirled his tongue around and around, and Harley's legs kept moving up and down the bed. She tried to contain herself, and she tried not to be so loud. Harley clenched her fists on the sheets. She grinded her teeth and moaned with her mouth closed. With one more lick, Harley gave in and let out a moan of release.

Bruce lifted his head and he nipped on Harley's neck. She felt his wood poking her in the lower stomach, and she was trembling under his body. Bruce placed his body into a comfortable position and kept Harley's legs wide open. Her breathing rapdily paced, and she gave a loud gasp when she felt his big wood penetrate through her. Harley clutched her nails into Bruce's back, and she held him close.

Bruce leaned in deep, making Harley moan loudly. Harley planted her feet on the bed and lifted her hips up high, moaning with every centimeter she lifted her hips, feeling his size ripping her sensationally. "Mistah Wayne," she moaned. "Oh, yes!" Bruce thrust his hips in and out a bit roughly. Bruce was going fast for Harley, making it hurt more than usual. Harley tightened from the pain, and she heard Bruce groan with pleasure feeling her getting tighter.

Bruce thrust harder and faster, getting Harley closer to her climax. She kept moaning Bruce's name in his ear seductively, turning him on even more and making him work harder. Bruce was thrusting so hard and fast that the bed's springs were echoing through the room, slightly droned out by the moans of Harley and Bruce. Bruce was almost moaning louder than Harley, feeling a more heightened sensation. The sound of skin slapping one another echoed past the moaning until Harley's scream echoed throughout the room.

Bruce felt Harley's liquid dripping onto the bed sheet, and soon enough Bruce caved in. He released inside of Harley, and his body trembled. His body landed on top of Harley's, nearly suffocating her. Bruce could barely hold himself up on his arms, and he pulled himself out slowly. She could see that he wasn't completely limp. There was still a bit more in him. Harley went to pin Bruce down but he stopped her. "What's wrong, Mistah Wayne?" Harley panted.

"We still need to eat dinner," he panted, stroking Harley's cheek softly, looking into her baby blue eyes.

"Dinner can wait just a few more minutes-"

"Harley, let's head downstairs." Bruce leaned in and gave Harley a passionate kiss on her lips, and when he tried leaning back away from it, Harley kept leaning forward, sucking on Bruce's lips seductively.

"You can go one more round, Bats," Harley moaned through the kiss feeling Bruce getting hard again. "I can feel it."

"No, Harley," Bruce moaned and he had to lean away from the kiss. "We can continue next time." Bruce had to get out of bed quickly before he could've been tempted again, and Harley whined like a puppy but listened to Bruce.


End file.
